


Okay Benches, It's Storytime

by Rho_Jaihtlyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Dissociation, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I tried to be funny, Langst, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is savage af, Platonic Relationships, Relationships With '&' Are Platonic, Shenanigans, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is ridiculous, Updates When Time Permits, chat fic, i project onto lance, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Jaihtlyn/pseuds/Rho_Jaihtlyn
Summary: (10:01 PM)  IceThatBurnBtich: GUYS HES IN THE HOUSE HOWD HE GET IN(10:02 PM)  FoodForTheSoul: he knows where the spare key is dude(10:02 PM)  IceThatBurnBtich: FUVK(10:03 PM)  AccidentallySmarterThanYou: lol bye bitch(10:03 PM)  FoodForTheSoul: I’ll miss ya buddy(10:05 PM)  IceThatBurnBtich: GUYS HE’S GOT A WRENCH WHERED HE GET THAT(10:06 PM)  IceThatBurnBtich: GUYS(10:07 PM)  IceThatBurnBtich: AAAHHHHHHH





	1. Okay Benches It's Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen victim to the infamous text fic side of the Voltron Fandom
> 
> I don't apologize
> 
> Most/All typos are purposeful
> 
> Who's who:  
> Shiro — ShiroGONE  
> Keith — OneStepFromGay  
> Lance — IceThatBurnBtich  
> Pidge — AccidentallySmarterThanYou  
> Hunk — FoodForTheSoul  
> Allura — ToTheQueen

**AccidentallySmarterThanYou _added_ FoodForTheSoul, IceThatBurnBtich, OneStepFromGay, _and_ ShiroGONE _to_ Okay Benches It’s Storytime**

 

 _(7:29 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou: s** o

 _(7:29 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** i may or may not have done a thing

 _(7:34 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** What thing?

 _(7:38 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** you remember that guy i told you about last week

 _(7:39 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** the one that fucked up my codes in my programming class 

 _(7:39 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Language, Pidge

 _(7:39 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** fuck

 _(7:40 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  Why do I even bother?

 _(7:40 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**  seriously why do u

 _(7:40 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**  no one can control gremlins

 _(7:42 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  hey

 _(7:43 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ill have you know i am merely the evil human equivalent of a gremlin

 _(7:43 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** all the gremlin spots were taken when i signed up for life

 _(7:43 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Pidge story time remember?

 _(7:44 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  right right

 _(7:45 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** so this guy comes up to me, right? and he’s like ‘hey, I have a question for you’ so I was like ‘what question’ and he said ‘how much did you have to whore around to get into a top program like this?’

 _(7:46 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** wtf? who is this guy Pidge I need a name imma beat the shit out of him

 _(7:46 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** lemme finish u fuck

 _(7:46 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** so as i was saying,

 _(7:47 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** rude

 _(7:47 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** AS I WAS SAYING

 _(7:49 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** this guy was just standing in the doorway, all smug with himself, okay?

 _(7:51 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** and i just stared at him and said ‘I didn’t have to do anything. I let my robots do all the work.’ and he frowned and was like ‘wow, freak, i didn’t think you could get more disgusting, guess i was wrong’ 

 _(7:52 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** OMG, Pidge??? someone said that to you???

 _(7:52 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** yes, i’m not done yet

 _(7:53 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** he obviously pissed me off

 _(7:54 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** Obviously

 _(7:55 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** so, like the mature person that I am, I tried to just walk away and ignore him, but he stood in front of the door and wouldn’t let me leave and said something like ‘where you going, nerd, aren’t you going to show me some of those moves your robots can do? i’m sure you’re an expert by now’

 _(7:56 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  disclaimer: my robots are NOT sex robots idek where he got that idea wtf

 _(7:57 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**!!!!!! PIDGE THAT IS CALLED HARASSMENT CALL THE POLICE ON THAT CREATURE

 _(7:57 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  and then I kneed him in the groin and punched his throat (lightly. I’m not looking to hospitalize him. I don’t want all that legal shit) and then he just kind of collapsed and I leaned over him and said ‘you’re right, I am an expert’ and then I stepped over him and walked out

 _(7:58 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I’m impressed

 _(7:58 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** you cant hear it but I’m applauding 

 _(7:58 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay: w** here even were you? i thought you went to get food

 _(7:59 PM)_ **OneStepfromGay:** thats fucking hilarious though

 _(8:00 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  My sweet smol green bean are you alright?

 _(8:02 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** lol yeah but hes not

 _(8:04 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**  you think anyone got it on video

 _(8:05 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** idk probably I was in BK so

 _(8:06 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** And no one stopped to help you????

 _(8:09 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  the exchange was like two minutes tops and i think i handled myself perfectly well

 _(8:10 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  Well yeah but that doesn’t mean people shouldn’t try to help

 _(8:14 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I’m with hunk on this one, Pidge. Someone should’ve stepped in.

 _(8:16 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  What would have happened to you if tou didn’t knwo what to do?

 _(8:16 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** but I did know what to do

 _(8:17 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  But hwat if tou disnt??

 _(8:18 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  hunk, buddy, calm down. i’m fine the guy was just a dick.

 _(8:18 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  do you need to see me big guy? so you know i’m okay?

 _(8:20 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  That would be nice

 _(8:20 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I say we all go down to that diner on seventh and grab some food

 _(8:21 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ??? but i already ate???

 _(8:23 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I’ll buy you a milkshake

 _(8:23 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  im already out the door

 _(8:26 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Pidge I’m bringing your jacket you left at mine nad Lance’s apartment

 _(8:26 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  cool im freezing rn

 _(8:30 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay: S** peaking of Lance where is he? hes missed this whole convo, and he LIVES off of drama

 _(8:31 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  aww does someone miss their boyfriend?

 _(8:31 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** that guy is NOT my boyfriend

 _(8:33 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** oh great you made me lose my appetite 

 _(8:35 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** lol saving room for desert huh ;)

 _(8:35 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Nope, we’re not doing that

**_ShiroGONE_ kicked _AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ from the chat**

_(8:38 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** thanks

 _(8:41 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  Noooo :( my smol bean

 _(8:42 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**  sorry hunk

 _(8:42 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** It had to be done, man

 _(8:43 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** :(

 

 

**ShiroGONE _is chatting with_ ToTheQueen**

_(8:25 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** We’re all going down to the diner on seventh if you want to join 

 _(8:29 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** sure! be there in 20

 

 

**_OneStepFromGay_ added _AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ to _Okay Benches It’s_ _Storytime_**

_(8:44 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** fuvking rude Shiro 

 _(8:44 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Thanks Keith :)

 _(8:50 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**  seriously though hunk wheres Lance

 _(8:52 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** guys where the fuvk are you its cold out here and im not going in alone

 _(8:53 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Keith and I just parked we’ll be there in a minute

 _(8:53 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Allura’s coming btw

 _(8:54 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** hunk

 _(8:56 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** keiths worried about his boyfriend Hunk

 _(8:56 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** idk man, havent seen him since class this morning

 _(8:57 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich: s** up, nerds what’d i miss?

 _(8:58 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** speak of the devil and he shall come

 _(9:00 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** pidge punched a guy in the throat

 _(9:01 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** WHAT?!?!?? AND I MISSED IT??!?

 _(9:01 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** PLEASE tell me someone got a video!!!

 _(9:03 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** unless its on social media no. we werent with them

 _(9:04 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** found it

 ** _AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ sent a [** **link** **]**

 _(9:07 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** bless u Pidge

 _(9:09 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** holy shit Pidge, he went DOWN!

 _(9:10 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I have taught you well

 _(9:11 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** hate to break it to you old man but im the one that taught them how to do that

 _(9:12 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Fun fact: Keith teaches the self defense class on campus Wednesday evenings

 _(9:14 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I take Pidge every week

 _(9:14 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ye, big guys always worried about me

 _(9:15 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** wait wait, Keith teaches a self defense class???

 _(9:16 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** how did I not know this???

 _(9:18 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** i asked you if you wanted to come to the first one

 _(9:19 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i thought that was just an excuse for you to beat me up!!

 _(9:19 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i didn’t think it was actually REAL

 _(9:20 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** or that you actually WANTED me to go

 _(9:21 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** i wanted you to learn how to defend yourself if you were in trouble

 _(9:21 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** because let’s face it youre about as vicious as a kitten when it comes to physical violence

 _(9:22 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:**  aww, buddy, you care about me :)

 _(9:24 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** plus I would have used you to demonstrate all the moves to the students

 _(9:24 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** there it is

 _(9:25 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :(

 _(9:26 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** keith put your phone down nad eat everyone else is ready to go

 _(9:26 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** and stop smiling like that its weird

 _(9:27 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** pidge 

 _(9:28 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** aww someone missed me while I was gone ;)

 _(9:29 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:**  wait you guys are together rn??

 _(9:30 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** yeah were all eating at the diner

 _(9:33 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** D:

 _(9:34 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Hunk, buddy, best roomie ever, bring me back food?

 _(9:35 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Sure thing bud

 _(9:36 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:**  and some Keith pie for desert ;)

 _(9:37 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** OOOOOOHHHHHHH

 _(9:37 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** oh shit

 _(9:38 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** u better lock ur doors

 _(9:39 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** what? why?

 _(9:40 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Keith just ran out of here with that face that says “I’m going to fucking kill you”

 _(9:41 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** oh shit

 _(9:42 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Keith, buddy

 _(9:42 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Pal

 _(9:42 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Amigo

 _(9:42 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I was just kidding around, I didn’t mean it

**_OneStepFromGay_ left _Okay Benches It’s Storytime_**

_(9:43 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** u done fucked urself kid

 _(9:45 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i’m older than you??

 _(9:46 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** u won’t be when ur dead

 _(9:52 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** OH SHIT HE’S HERE

 _(9:53 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** HES SCREAMING AND BANGING ON THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO

 _(9:54 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  rip

 _(9:56 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  You will be missed

 _(9:57 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Pidge, you want Lance’s room?

 _(9:58 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ye

 _(9:59 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** as long as theres no blood keith had better kill him somewhere else

 _(10:01 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** GUYS HES IN THE HOUSE HOWD HE GET IN

 _(10:02 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  He knows where the spare key is, dude

 _(10:02 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** FUVK

 _(10:03 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** lol bye bitch

 _(10:03 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I’ll miss ya buddy

 _(10:05 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** GUYS HE’S GOT A WRENCH WHERED HE GET THAT

 _(10:06 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** GUYS

 _(10:07 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** AAAHHHHHHH

**_OneStepFromGay_ joined _Okay Benches It’s Storytime_**

 

 _(10:16 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** sorry pidge looks like youre not taking Lances room

 _(10:17 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** damn

 _(10:17 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ill just clean the blood up itll be fine


	2. ToTheQueen renamed the chat:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has problems with schoolwork (and Pidge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any typos are purposeful
> 
> Who’s Who:  
> Shiro — ShiroGONE  
> Keith — OneStepFromGay  
> Lance — IceThatBurnBtich  
> Pidge — AccidentallySmarterThanYou  
> Hunk — FoodForTheSoul  
> Allura — ToTheQueen

**IceThatBurnBtich _added_ OneStepFromGay, FoodForTheSoul, AccidentallySmarterThanYou, ShiroGONE, _and_ ToTheQueen _to_ My Life Is Over**

_(12:14 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Woah, Lance, buddy, I saw you like, four minutes ago, what happened?

 _(12:15 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  hes probably just overreacting again

 _(12:18 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** overreacting?

 _(12:18 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** OVERREACTING??!?

 _(12:18 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** PIDGE YOU DESTROYED MY COMPUTER THAT HAD MY 25 PAGE MIDTERM ON IT YOU FUCK

 _(12:20 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** you probably deserved it

 _(12:21 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** KEITH YOURE NOT HELPING

 _(12:24 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** i said i was sorry

 _(12:24 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** NO, NO YOU DIDN’T

 _(12:25 PM)_ **AccidentallySmartThanYou:** oh

 _(12:25 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** sorry?

 _(12:27 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** SORRY DOESN’T BRING BACK MY 25 PAGE ESSAY

 _(12:28 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** IT WAS HARD ENOUGH TO WRITE THE FIRST TIME NOW I DONT EVEN HAVE SOMETHING TO WRITE IT WITH

 _(12:37 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** You can use my computer, bud. And I’ll help you rewrite it

 _(12:39 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** thanks, Hunk

 _(12:44 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** i still have the outline and the first eight pages you sent me to proofread in my email

 _(12:53 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ALLURA I LOVE YOU

 _(1:00 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** youre welcome Lance :)

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ renamed the chat _Allura Is My Savior_**

**_ToTheQueen_ renamed the chat _Maybe Allura Isn’t Your Savior_**

_(1:24 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** uh oh

 _(1:24 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Allura what do you mean

**_ToTheQueen_ renamed the chat _Allura Got Your Hopes Up_**

_(1:32 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Allura

 _(1:32 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** what are u talkin’ about babe

**_ToTheQueen_ renamed the chat _Allura May Have Deleted The Email_**

_(1:44 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** hahahahaha, good one babe

 _(1:45 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** that was a joke right

**_ToTheQueen_ left the chat**

_(1:52 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ALLURA 

 _(1:53 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ALLURA, BABE, PLEASE

 _(1:54 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** why are you calling Allura babe

 _(1:55 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i call everyone babe, babe

 _(1:55 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** why, you jealous? ;)

 _(1:57 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** you wish

 _(1:59 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** He’s blushing

 _(1:59 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** shiro why 

 _(2:00 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** aww, Keith, buddy, pal, babe

 _(2:01 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Now he’s screaming

 _(2:03 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  He threw a pillow at me

 _(2:05 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Keith, babe, chill

 _(2:06 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** stop calling me that

 _(2:06 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** only if you tell me you don’t like it

 _(2:06 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

**_OneStepFromGay_ has left the chat**

_(2:08 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** D: no baby come back

 _(2:09 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL

 _(2:09 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ON

 _(2:09 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** ME

 _(2:12 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I BLAME YOU FOR MY MISERY PIDGE

 _(2:13 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** rude

**_AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ has left the chat**

_(2:19 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** nO WAIT DON’T LEAVE I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE

 _(2:22 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** guys 

 _(2:25 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** hello? Anyone still here?

 _(2:30 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** okay that’s cool i’ll just curl up in this corner wake me up when the world is ending 

 _(2:31 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** so i can swoop in and save everyone’s asses

 _(2:42 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  Classic Lance

 _(2:54 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I’m on my way back buddy, we can start on your essay when I get there

 _(2:56 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** thanks, Hunk

 _(2:58 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I may be able to assist, if you want my help

 _(2:59 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** I didn’t major in physics but I’ll do what I can

 _(3:00 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :’) 

 _(3:00 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Shiro you’re my hero

 _(3:04 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**  Hey 

 _(3:05 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** you’re still the best Hunk i'd never get anywhere without you

 _(3:06 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** :)

 _(3:09 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance unlock the door I forgot my keys

 

 _(3:28 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Lance I’m on my way over to help

 _(3:28 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  I’m dragging Keith with me, just a heads up

 _(3:30 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 _(3:31 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  He saw that and now he’s screaming again

**_OneStepFromGay_ joined the chat**

_(3:31 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** whatever he says is a lie hes a liar

 _(3:32 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** wow, Keith, a little defensive, eh babe?

 _(3:32 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** He just fell down on the sidewalk and curled up in the fetal position

 _(3:33 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** proof or it didn’t happen

 ** _ShiroGONE_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(3:34 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** HIS FACE IS SO RED OH MY GOD HUNK ARE YOU SEEING THIS

 _(3:34 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** I think he’s dying

 _(3:35 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** I’m just gonna leave him

 _(3:36 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Why did Lance just run out the door screaming “YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS ON HIS WAY”

 _(3:36 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** oh

 _(3:36 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** do they even realize—

 _(3:37 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Nope

 _(3:37 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Should we tell them?

 _(3:37 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Nope

 _(3:38 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Okay cool

 ** _ShiroGONE_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 ** _ShiroGONE_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 ** _ShiroGONE_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(3:40 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance are you

 _(3:40 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Are you CARRYING Keith??

 _(3:41 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** shiro youre the worst fuvking cousin ever

 _(3:41 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Keith?? Why do you have Lance’s phone??

**_ToTheQueen_ joined the chat**

_(3:42 PM)_ **IcethatBurnBtich:** what?

 _(3:42 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** oh

 _(3:43 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** shiro youre the worst fuvking cousin ever

 _(3:47 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** hunk open the door

 _(3:50 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** well, as entertaining as all of THAT was 

**_ToTheQueen_ renamed the chat _Allura Checked The Wrong Email_**

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ renamed the chat _DOES THAT MEAN-_**

**_ToTheQueen_ renamed the chat _Allura Found The 8 Pages_**

_(4:02 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ALLURA I LOVE YOU AGAIN

 _(4:05 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:**  i just sent it to your email

 _(4:05 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** if you would like i could come over and help too

 _(4:09 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** all of you are literally the best people ever

 _(4:10 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** and that’s saying something, because IM greatest person to have ever lived, and you’ve surpassed me

 _(4:11 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** the only way youd be the greatest person ever is if there were no other people on the planet

 _(4:11 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** say it to my face mullet boy

 _(4:18 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** did he say it to his face

 _(4:20 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Yeah, Shiro sent Lance to his room and locked Keith in the bathroom for a “time out”

 _(4:21 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** He took their phones too

 _(4:27 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** open the door and get everyone in the living room weve got work to do

 _(4:27 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** i brought snacks and drinks no one leaves until this is the best damn paper thats ever been written

 

**_AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ joined the chat**

_(8:09 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  lance i tried to fix your computer but i couldnt get it working again

 _(8:18 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** that’s okay Pidge, thanks for trying :)

 _(8:19 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** how are you so forgiving wtf

 _(8:19 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** i did manage to recover the file you saved your paper under tho

 _(8:20 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** all 25 pages, right here on my computer

 _(8:20 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** hes screaming

 _(8:21 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** but its great though right? now you don’t have to rewrite it!

 _(8:24 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** PIDGE WE JUST SPENT THE LAST FOUR HOURS REWRITING 17 PAGES OF MY ESSAY

 _(8:24 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US YOU WERE TRYING TO FIX IT??

 _(8:28 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** because i didnt know if i could do it! i didnt want to get your hopes up!

 _(8:30 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** look on the bright side lance. now youve had a chance to write an even better essay, and this ones bound to get you full credit because this is the best damn piece of writing ever to grace the earth

 _(8:30 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** we shouldve signed that beautiful piece of art

 _(8:31 PM)_ **IcethatBurnBtich:** wait you mean Keith?

 _(8:31 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 ** _FoodForTheSoul_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 _(8:33 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** OH MY GOD DID KEITH JUST FUCKING DECK LANCE

 _(8:34 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Allura’s right, Lance. This paper is even better than your first, and it wouldn’t have happened without Pidge destroying your laptop

 _(8:34 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** are we just ignoring the fact that Keith punched Lance or-

 _(8:34 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** And they did spend almost eight hours trying to fix it

 _(8:35 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** okay so I’m going to take that as a yes we are ignoring it

 _(8:36 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i appreciate you trying to fix my computer Pidge. you’re a good friend, really. no sarcasm.

 _(8:42 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** is everyone still at your apartment?

 _(8:42 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Allura has class early tomorrow so she left but everyone else is still here

 _(8:42 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** good get out the popcorn i’m coming over and were all having a movie night to seal this rift i have created between us

 _(8:43 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** dude there’s no rift everything’s good

 _(8:43 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** im already walking just go with it

 _(8:43 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** HOW ARE YOU SO FORGIVING???

 _(8:44 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** dude, Keith, babe, you’re sitting right next to me 

 _(8:45 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** so?

 _(8:46 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** you could literally just turn your head and talk to me

 _(8:47 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** DONT START WITHOUT ME IM ON MY WAY BACK

 _(8:47 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Allura no you have class in the morning you need to sleep

 _(8:48 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** dont try to stop me shiro 

 _(8:50 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Just promise you’ll get some sleep tonight

 _(8:50 PM)_ **ToTheQueen:** ill try

 _(8:52 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** dude, Shiro, you’re so whipped

 _(8:52 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** what the hell does that mean?

 ** _IceThatBurnBtich_ sent a [** **link** **]**

 _(8:54 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** educate urself

 _(9:05 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** that was not worth ten minutes of my life

 _(9:05 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 _(9:05 PM)_ **OneStepFromGay:**?

 _(9:07 PM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** hunk come open the door allura and i are here its time to gET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!

 

 _(11:46 PM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** you guys are the greatest friends ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much enjoy writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I'm open to ideas for this, seeing as there is no plot I'm following.


	3. Shiro's Protection Squad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets stood up. Keith tries to fix it. Allura helps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s Who:
> 
> Shiro — ShiroGONE  
> Keith — OneStepFromGay  
> Lance — IceThatBurnBtich  
> Pidge — AccidentallySmarterThanYou  
> Hunk — FoodForTheSoul  
> Allura — ToTheQueen
> 
> These names will change throughout the chapter. Please pay attention!

**OneStepFromGay _added_ IceThatBurnBtich, AccidentallySmarterThanYou, FoodForTheSoul, _and_ ToTheQueen _to_ Shiro’s Protection Squad**

 

 _(1:03 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** shiro just slammed the door to our house AND his bedroom door i think something happened

 _(1:06 AM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:**  whose ass am i kicking what happened

 _(1:06 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** pidge i know that little gremlin voice in your head is constantly telling you to beat someone up but what the fuck are you doing up at one in the morning

 _(1:07 AM)_ **AccidentallySmarterThanYou:** why are YOU up

 _(1:07 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** shiro sLAMMED THE DOOR

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ changed _AccidentallySmarterThanYou_ ’s name to _LittleGremlinVoice_**

_(1:08 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** what the fuck lance

 _(1:08 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** yeah lance what the fuck

 _(1:12 AM)_ **OnestepFromGay:** so youre just not going to change your name back

 _(1:13 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** nah i kinda like it

 _(1:14 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** okay listen shiro is slamming drawers in the middle of the night again this is the third time this month hes been blown off or whatever 

 _(1:16 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** we gotta make sure it doesnt happen again

 _(1:18 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** wait why do i care

 _(1:21 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** hes your friend 

 _(1:22 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** squad dad

 _(1:22 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** squad dad needs squad mom

 _(1:26 AM)_ **ToTheQueen:** i thought i was squad mom

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ changed _ToTheQueen_ ’s name to _Squad-Mom_**

_(1:27 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** acknowledged

 _(1:30 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** :)

 _(1:34 AM)_ **OneStepFromGay:** GUYS SHIRO IS SUFFERING

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ changed _OneStepFromGay_ ’s name to _JustChillBabe_**

_(1:35 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** why dont you just keep him busy so he doesnt have time to date?

 _(1:38 AM)_ **JustChillBabe:** yeah because shiro has free time now

 _(1:38 AM)_ **JustChillBabe:** why do you think he comes home from dates at one in the morning 

 _(1;38 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** weeeeellllllllll

 _(1:39 AM)_ **JustChillBabe:** pidge go to sleep

 _(1:40 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** u gonna leave ur name

 _(1:43 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

**_JustChillBabe_ changed their name to _JustChill_**

_(1:48 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** ur names match

 _(1:50 AM)_ **JustChill:**??

 _(1:50 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;) ;) ;)

 _(1:50 AM)_ **JustChill:** lance

 _(1:52 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i think its cute!

 _(1:53 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** ur the mom allura u think everything is cute

 _(1:54 AM)_ **JustChill:** i still dont understand how our names match

 _(1:56 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** he changed your name to justCHILL

 _(1:56 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** his name starts with ICE

 _(1:56 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** now you both have names that have cold words in them

 _(1:58 AM)_ **JustChill:** and thats matching??

 _(1:59 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 _(2:00 AM)_ **JustChill:** lance stop winking

 _(2:03 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** yes that is matching

 _(2:03 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** and also i now agree with allura its cute

 _(2:05 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i ship it

 _(2:06 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** are you guys

 _(2:06 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** /texting outside the group chat/??

 _(2:09 AM)_ **JustChill:** what the hell? ship?

 _(2:10 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :(

 _(2:15 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** jesus keith learn some modern lingo you dont live out in the middle of nowhere

 _(2:17 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** wheres hunk by the way i want his input on this

 _(2:19 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** he’s sleeping because he’s ‘normal’

 _(2:20 AM)_ **JustChill:** okay so obviously we arent going to make any progress on this shiro problem tonight so everyone go to sleep and well revisit this tomorrow

 _(2:20 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :(

 _(2:21 AM)_ **JustChill:** lance go to sleep 

 _(2:21 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :’(

 _(2:22 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** yeah yeah we get it youll miss your boyfriend go to sleep

 _(2:22 AM)_ **JustChill:** hes not my boyfriend

 _(2:24 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** you have /matching user names/

 _(2:24 AM)_ **JustChill:** THEY ARE NOT MATCHING!!

 _(2:25 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** uh-huh yeah sure

 _(2:25 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** the name change was intentional

 _(2:25 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

**_JustChill_ has left the chat**

_(2:26 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :(

 _(2:26 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** go 2 sleep bitch

 _(2:27 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** rude

 

 

**_LittleGremlinVoice_ is chatting in _Allura Found The 8 Pages_**

_(7:34 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** so shiro i heard you got stood up again last night

 _(7:39 AM)_ **Squad-Mom: p** idge we talked about this remember? empathy? sympathy? anything ringing a bell from our talk last night?

 _(7:40 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** oh yeah

 _(7:40 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** so shiro i heard you came home slamming doors at one am last night

 _(7:41 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** ill take it

 _(7:43 AM)_ **JustChill:** i thought we were going to discuss this privately first

 _(7:48 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Woah what I just woke up to 69 new messages what happened last night

 _(7:48 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 _(7:48 AM)_ **JustChill:** lance

 _(7:49 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Why do your names match?

 _(7:49 AM)_ **JustChill:** THEY DONT MATCH DAMNIT

 _(7:50 AM)_ **Shiro-GONE:** Why did you all change your names

 _(7:50 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** lance did it

 _(7:51 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** ;)

 _(7:51 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  Why didn’t I guess that

 _(7:51 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** :(

 _(7:51 AM)_ **JustChill:** lance cut it out with the emojis

 _(7:52 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** DX

 _(7:52 AM)_ **JustChill:** i give up

**_LittleGremlinVoice_ changed _IceThatBurnBtich_ ’s name to _AnnoyingBtich_**

_(7:54 AM)_ **AnnoyingBtich:** Pidge i thought we were friends

 _(7:54 AM)_ **JustChill:** nice one pidge

 _(7:54 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Wait now they don't match

**_LittleGremlinVoice_ changed _AnnoyingBtich_ ’s name to _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(7:56 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Better

 _(7:57 AM)_ **JustChill:** our names dont fucking match

 _(7:58 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Yes they do

 _(7:58 AM)_ **JustChill:** fuck you shiro

 _(7:58 AM)_ **JustChill:** dont you have class?

 ** _ShiroGONE_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(8:00 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Yes

 _(8:00 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** shiro is always on time why would you question him

 _(8:03 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance don’t YOU have class?

 _(8:03 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** umm

 _(8:03 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** no

 _(8:03 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance

 _(8:04 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** okay yes

 _(8:04 AM)_   **AnnoyingIceBtich:** but it’s fine we aren’t doing anything in there i haven’t already done

 _(8:06 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Lance you need to go to class

 _(8:07 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ur not the boss of me

 _(8:08 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** Lance you need to go to class

 _(8:08 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ok mom

 _(8:09 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:** What

 _(8:10 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i have authority as a parent

 _(8:10 AM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Allura you’re like four years older than them

 _(8:11 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** AUTHORITIY

 

 _(8:22 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** lance just waltzed into class twenty minutes late ur so fuvking lucky this professor likes you u bitch

 _(8:28 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ;)

 _(8:29 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** fuck you bitch

 

 

**_JustChill_ is chatting in _Shiro’s Protection Squad_**

_(4:36 PM)_ **JustChill:** red alert shiro is going out again tonight and wont listen to me

 _(4:39 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** just ask him to stay home?

 _(4:39 PM)_ **JustChill:** i /just said/ he wont listen to me

 _(4:40 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** go with him so he cant do anything stupid because hell feel like he has to watch you

 _(4:44 PM)_ **JustChill:** that wouldnt be a bad plan 

 _(4:44 PM)_ **JustChill:** if i wasnt too young to get into the bars he goes to

 _(4:46 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** wtf he goes to bars??

 _(4:47 PM)_ **JustChill:** where else would you think he goes??

 _(4:47 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Pidge don’t answer that

 _(4:47 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** buzz kill

 _(4:50 PM)_ **JustChill:** what are we going to do about shiro 

 _(4:50 PM_ **JustChill:** because if he wakes me up one more time im going to kill him

 _(4:51 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** you don’t sleep ever

 _(4:51 PM)_ **JustChill:** shut up lance

 _(4:52 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** you don’t even need it it's fine

 _(4:54 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  are you insinuating that sleep is actually beauty sleep and keith doesnt need it because you think hes beautiful already

 _(4:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** what the fuck Allura

 _(4:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** how

 _(4:57 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  so you admit i was right

 _(4:58 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** #exposed

 _(4:58 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Aww Lance 

 _(4:59 PM)_ **JustChill:** im just going to pretend that didnt happen

 _(5:03 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** dont worry about shiro

 _(5:03 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  i got this

 

**_Squad-Mom_ is chatting in _Allura Found The 8 Pages_**

_(5:15 PM)_ **Squad-Mom: s** o what are everyones plans for this wonderful friday evening?

 _(5:16 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i’m at work until nine :(

 _(5:24 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I’m helping Shay with Calculus homework

 _(5:24 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ew

 _(5:24 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** all night? ;)

 _(5:26 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** No, but we are going to watch a movie after

 _(5:26 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ;) ;) ;) ;)

 _(5:27 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** It’s not like that, okay?

 _(5:27 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** suuuuuuure

 _(5:28 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  lonce stop hassling hunk

 _(5:29 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** :(

 _(5:29 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** yes mom

 _(5:32 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** whats everyone else doing?

 _(5:32 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** im going to make a burrow in my room and watch horror movies all night

 _(5:32 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** my phone is going off in like half an hour so dont try to text me

 _(5:35 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** I’m going out

 _(5:37 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** really? where to?

 _(5:38 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Underground, a couple blocks from the house

 _(5:38 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  balmera avenue?

 _(5:40 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Yes

 _(5:41 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** wonderful! pick me up at eight.

 _(5:44 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** You uh…want to go with me?

 _(5:44 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** of course! what else am i going to do on a Friday night but hang out with one of the greatest people in the universe!

 _(5:45 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** *deep breath*

 _(5:45 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** FLIRTING

**_Squad-Mom_ kicked _AnnoyingIceBtich_ from the chat**

_(5:46 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  so, eight?

 _(5:46 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** You got it

**_ShiroGONE_ added _AnnoyingIceBtich_ to the chat**

_(5:49 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** rude

 _(5:52 PM)_ **JustChill:** im not doing anything. may go for a walk later.

 _(5:52 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** no one cares keith now everyone shut up my phone is going off and i dont want to come back to 6000 messages like hunk 

 _(5:52 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** It was 69 messages and Pidge that was rude

 _(5:52 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i care buddy

 _(5:53 PM)_ **JustChill:** thanks lance

 _(5:54 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBitch:** my manager is yelling at me i’ll see y'all later

 _(5:55 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** phone is going OFF GOODBYE

 _(5:55 PM)_ **JustChill:** goodbye

 

 

**_JustChill_ is chatting in _Allura Found The 8 Pages_**

_(11:30 PM)_ **JustChill:** shiro buzz me up i left my keys and the damn security guard wont let me in

 _(11:34 PM)_ **JustChill:** shiro

 _(11:39 PM)_ **JustChill:** goddamnit shiro

 _(11:40 PM)_ **JustChill:** its fucking cold out here shiro let me the fuck up

 _(11:48 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Language, Keith

 _(11:48 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** And I’m not in the apartment

 _(11:49 PM)_ **JustChill:** what the hell do you mean you’re not in the apartment? where the fuck are you i thought you went out with allura i assumed youd be back

 _(11:52 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** hes still with me, keith.

 _(11:53 PM)_ **JustChill:** what the hell allura? where am i supposed to go its like negative twelve degrees out here!

 _(11:54 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Keith don’t yell at Allura you're the one who told her to keep me out

 _(11:54 PM)_ **JustChill:** the plan was to keep you IN NOT OUT!

 _(11:54 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Keith

 _(11:55 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:**  Stop it

 _(11:55 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Allura and I are having a nice time

 _(11:55 PM)_ **ShiroGONE:** Find somewhere else to go for tonight if you can’t get into the building before you freeze

**_AnnoyingIceBtich_ renamed the chat _Squad Parents Confirmed_**

**_AnnoyingIceBtich_ changed _ShiroGONE_ ’s name to _Squad-Dad_**

_(11:57 PM)_ **JustChill:**  lance

 _(11:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** my ship is sAILING LET IT HAPPEN KEITH

 _(11:57 PM)_ **JustChill:** …..

 _(11:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  so, just checking the weather here

 _(11:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** and it is currently 36 degrees Fahrenheit 

 _(11:58 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** how ya doin’ out there, Keith?

 _(11:59 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  uh…Keith?

 _(11:59 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** you okay bud?

 _(12:00 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** do you uh…need a coat or something?

 _(12:03 AM)_ **JustChill:** Just unlock your goddamn door Ill be there in five

 _(12:03 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**??? you live like three miles from the apartment??

 _(12:04 AM)_ **JustChill:** 2.6, actually. ten minutes tops

 _(12:04 AM)_ **JustChill:** your fucking door better be unlocked

 _(12:05 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** as you wish princess

 _(12:05 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ;)

 _(12:06 AM)_ **JustChill:** if i weren’t freezing to death i would shun you but i am shivering so much i cant type so instead just dont bring up that topic again

**_AnnoyingIceBtich:_ changed _JustChill_ ’s name to _PrinceChill_**

_(12:06 AM)_ **PrinceChill:** goddamnit

 

 _(5:26 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** 32 messages

 _(5:26 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** THIRTY-FUCKING-TWO!

 

 _(7:49 AM)_ **PrinceChill:** ;)

 _(7:50 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance give Keith his phone back

 _(7:54 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** :(

 _(7:55 AM)_ **PrinceChill:** bitch

 _(7:56 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** ;)

 _(7:58 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** LANCE GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW

 _(7:59 AM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually counted all the messages Hunk missed and it did actually come out a 69 and I could not pass up that opportunity
> 
> If you have any ideas, leave a comment!
> 
> I also have another actual klance fic in the works (not a chat fic!), so look out for that!
> 
> I have a Tumblr (if someone tells me how to change the link to one word I'll put the link here, otherwise you can find me under "rho-jaihtlyn"). Keep in mind, I only recently became involved with Voltron so not too many of my posts are Voltron related right now. But I do post about updates, if you want to stay up to date! Feel free to leave me a comment.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	4. Dinner and a Movie Could've Gone Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Pidge team up to set their ship for sailing. Lance disappears without a coat in twenty degree weather. Keith ends up being the most helpful and Hunk made meatloaf for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: for plot purposes, I changed a small portion at the end of this chapter (no more kisses :( but be patient) so I suggest, if you've read this previously, you go back and reread at least this chapter.
> 
> All typos are purposeful
> 
> Who's Who:
> 
> Shiro: Squad-Dad  
> Keith: PrinceChill  
> Lance: AnnoyingIceBtich  
> Pidge: LittleGremlinVoice  
> Hunk: FoodForTheSoul  
> Allura: Squad-Mom
> 
> These names will change throughout the chapter. Please pay attention!

**FoodForTheSoul _added_ AnnoyingIceBtich, PrinceChill, LittleGremlinVoice, Squad-Mom, _and_ Squad-Dad _to_ Squad Parents Confirmed**

_(4:36 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** So Lance has the night off work tonight

 _(4:48 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** indeed i do

 _(4:48 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** So I was thinking I make dinner for everyone tonight 

 _(4:48 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** YES

 _(4:48 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** And we can watch some cheesy Disney movie

 _(4:49 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Pidge I wasn’t even finished yet

 _(4:49 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** I WOULDN’T CARE IF WE WERE ROBBING A BANK IF YOURE MAKING FOOD IM FUVKING IN BITCH

 _(4:50 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** lET IT GO, LET IT GO

 _(4:50 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** nO LANCE NOT AGAIN

 _(4:51 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** LETS WATCH STAR WARS

 _(4:53 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Pidge we watched ALL OF THEM the weekend before we watched Frozen

 _(4:53 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** UGH fine what do YOU want to watch

 _(4:58 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** Lilo and Stitch?

 _(4:58 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** The Lion King

 _(4:58 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Lilo and Stitch

 _(4:59 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** weve literally watched all of those before

 _(5:02 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** fine then mullet what do YOU want to watch?

 _(5:05 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** uh

 _(5:11 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** come on pretty boy, we don’t have all day!

( _5:14 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** okay fine but no comments

 _(5:14 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** you asked me to choose so thats what im doing

 _(5:14 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Its gotta be a Disney movie

 _(5:15 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** i know that

 _(5:15 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Adn something I have on DVD

 _(5:17 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  if you dont have Beauty and the Beast im disowning you as my friend

 _(5:18 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** aw come on! Beauty and the Beast? really Keith??

 _(5:18 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** that movie is so OLD and mushy-feely and WEIRD wh

 ** _FoodForTheSoul_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(5:22 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I didn’t even have to look for it it was in Lance’s DVD stash he always tells me not to touch

 _(5:22 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** It only took me so long to get it because I had to wrestle it away from him

 _(5:23 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** i thought you didnt like this movie lance.

 _(5:23 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  i thought it was old and mushy-feely and weird

 _(5:24 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** what does “mushy-feely” even mean

 _(5:24 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** Hunk you are no longer my best friend

 _(5:24 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** you EXPOSED me

 _(5:25 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i do not deserve this caviling

 _(5:26 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** impressive word choice

 _(5:27 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** thank you Pidge. thank you

 _(5:28 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** lance knows how to deal the roast but not how to take it

 _(5:29 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** damn straight

 _(5:29 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** wait

 _(5:30 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** HAHAHA

 ** _Squad-Dad_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 _(5:32 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** please stop before she hyperventilates

 _(5:33 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** her laUGH HER FUVKING LAUGH OH MY GOD

 _(5:34 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** it wasn't that funny

 _(5:34 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** it really was though

 _(5:34 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** yeah whatever

 ** _FoodForTheSoul_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(5:36 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** He’s pouting

 _(5:57 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** Hunk!

 _(5:37 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** What? You are!

 _(5:38 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance where are you going you’re not even wearing a coat

 _(5:38 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i’m gonna go see if Rolo wants me to take his shift at the cafe

 _(5:39 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Oh no you don’t we’re doing this movie night for YOU you get back here this INSTANT

 _(5:39 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** make m

 ** _LittleGremlinVoice_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 ** _LittleGremlinVoice_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 _(5:42 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** i came to see if hunk needed help with dinner prep because we all know Lance wont be allowed in the kitchen and-

 _(5:45 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** hes carrying him like a sack of potatoes!

 _(5:46 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** does lance even weigh as much as a sack of potatoes

 _(5:47 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** fuck you Kogane

 _(5:48 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:**  Language, Lance

 _(5:48 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  what the hell Shiro? NOW you show up? after they’ve been HARASSING ME??

 _(5:49 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:**  They’re not harassing you Lance

 _(5:50 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** that was supposed to be a compliment

 _(5:52 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** yeah, well it didn’t come off as one

 _(5:52 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** what the hell is your problem right now?

 _(5:54 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** nothing

 _(5:55 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** lets not fight before this amazing event hunk has planned for us tonight! everyone just needs to relax 

 _(5:58 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** yeah, okay

 _(5:58 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** sorry mom

 _(6:01 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** excellent!

 _(6:03 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** hunk, pidge, do you need any help with dinner or setting up the room?

 _(6:04 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i can help them too, ya know

 _(6:05 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Keith and I are also available to come early if you need our assistance 

 _(6:05 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** dont volunteer me for things

 _(6:09 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** Pidge and Hunk put the chat on do not disturb because they “need to concentrate, Lance! Cooking is an /art/ and I cannot have ANY distractions!” so early coming overs is a no go guys

 _(6:17 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** they dont want any help?

 _(6:22 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** Hunk actually just kicked Pidge out of the kitchen if he needs help he’s got four willing helping hands here already

 _(6:23 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** laaaaaance

 _(6:24 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** you’re literally sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME Pidge

 _(6:24 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** then answer me bitch Ive been talking to you

 _(6:24 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Language, please

 _(6:24 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** shit sorry shiro

 _(6:25 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** oh fuck sorry

 _(6:25 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** GODDAMNIT

 _(6:26 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Pidge Holt

 _(6:27 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** uh oh

 _(6:27 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** u've done it now

 _(6:30 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** what you dont know is shiro is actually sitting in the living room smiling over actually having friends

 _(6:34 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** proof

 ** _PrinceChill_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 ** _PrinceChill_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 _(6:38 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** aww Shiro, i knew you loved us!

 _(6:39 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** I trusted you Keith

 _(6:40 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _(6:40 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** dID YOU JUST-

 _(6:41 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** no proof

 _(6:41 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** it’s /right there in the chat/ 

 _(6:43 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** i dont see anything incriminating here

 _(6:43 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** me either all squeaky clean over here

 _(6:46 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** fuck you both

 _(6:46 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** shiro that’s adorable! look how happy you are when you smile when you think no ones watching!

 _(6:46 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** lance, language

 _(6:47 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** sorry mom

 _(6:54 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Yeah okay, on another note

 _(6:54 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Dinner will be done in like, ten minutes, so if you want to eat while it’s still hot get a move on

 _(6:55 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** WAIT NO

 _(6:55 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** NO THE FORTS NOT DONE YET

 _(6:55 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** WERE NOT DONE WITH THE FORT

 _(6:55 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** STAY OUT 

 _(6:55 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** IM LOCKING TGE DOOR

 _(6:57 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Can’t you guys just finish it after we eat?

 _(6:59 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** NO

 _(6:59 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** NO

 _(7:05 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Keith and I are on our way over now

 _(7:05 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** as am i!

 _(7:09 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** you know what

 _(7:09 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** fine

 _(7:09 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** well finish the fort AFTER dinner

 _(7:11 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** what happened to finishing it before we got there?

 _(7:11 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** /Someone/ knocked EVERYTHING over

 _(7:12 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** our fort is in ruins nad i will need to recruit help to rebuild my kingdom

 _(7:12 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** come on Pidge! we csn totally finish it before they get here!

 _(7:12 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** no

 _(7:13 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** i refuse to work wit amateurs.

 _(7:14 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** hey! i’ll have you know i've been builfing forts since i was like four years old!

 _(7:14 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** fifteen years later and you still havent changed your technique

 _(7:14 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  *airhorns*

 _(7:15 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  good one Pidge

 _(7:15 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** thanks man

 _(7:16 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  u know what

 _(7:18 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i’m going to get drinks. any suggestions?

 _(7:18 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance, buddy, we’ve got drinks here

 _(7:19 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  i want something we don’t have so i’m going to the MINI MART

 _(7:19 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** why did that autocorrect to all caps??

 _(7:20 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** because youre always excited about the MINI MART

 _(7:20 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** well fuck

 _(7:21 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** bring me a 7 up

 _(7:21 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** not sprite its gotta be 7 up

 _(7:23 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** shiro and I want coke and allura wants cheerwine

 _(7:23 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** what even is cheerwine

 _(7:23 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** its like cherry soda

 _(7:24 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** oh okay

 _(7:27 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance did you wear a coat?

 

 

**_FoodForTheSoul_ is chatting with _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(7:37 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Okay, the mini mart is just two blocks from here it does not take more than ten minutes to walk down there, buy drinks, and walk back

 _(7:40 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Your food is getting cold. I thought you liked my cooking!

 _(7:45 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance? Buddy? You okay? Where are you?

 _(7:56 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance come on

 _(8:01 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Don’t make me make Pidge track your phone signal again

 

 

**_LittleGremlinVoice_ is chatting with _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(8:03 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** hunk told me to text you

 _(8:04 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** why arent you back yet? were all getting antsy waiting for you to come back

 

 

**_Squad-Mom_ is chatting with _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(8:03 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** when are you getting back? were waiting on you to watch your favorite movie, after all!!

 _(8:13 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  everyone is getting worried, lance. where are you?

 

 

**_PrinceChill_ is chatting with _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(8:14 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** im sure everyone else has already texted you

 _( _8:14_  PM)  _**PrinceChill:** except shiro. his phone is dead out in the car

 _( _8:14_ PM)  _**PrinceChill:**  everyones kind of freaking out here

 _(8:15 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  hunk is pacing the kitchen

 _(8:15 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** pidge is working on getting hunks computer to track your phone signal

 _(8:16 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** alluras humming and shiro wont stop bouncing his leg

 _(8:16 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** and im about to bolt out that fucking door to come find you if you dont answer me right now

 _(8:17 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** i dont even know if youre seeing these. it says you havent read them but maybe youre just reading them on your lock screen or something

 _(8:20 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** hunk has tried to call you eight times. why arent you answering?

 _(8:23 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** hunk told us incidents happen when your depression flares up. i hope you at least took a coat

 _(8:27 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** i hope your phone isnt dead. or turned off. pidge is going to flip shit if they cant find you

 _(8:30 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** where are you?

 _(8:32 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  you better not have gotten kidnapped. i was actually looking forward to watching your favorite movie which also happens to be my favorite movie with you

 _(8:34 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** im cold

 _(8:34 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** pidge found you im bring you a coat stay put okay?

 _(8:35 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** will you answer me if I call you?

 _(8:36 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** yes

 

 

**_LittleGremlinVoice_ is chatting with _AnnoyingIceBtich_**

_(8:38 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** keith amde us stay ni tge dorms waht rge FUCK is goign on??

 _(8:41 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:**  answer me i know you can you answered Keith

 _(8:40 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** im okay we’re on our way back

 

 

**_AnnoyingIceBtich_ is chatting in _Squad Parents Confirmed_**

_(8:40 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:** i’m okay and we’re on our way back

 _(8:41 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** OH THANK GOD

 _(8:41 PM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Son’t yuo EVRE shut us out like tha tagain 

 _(8:42 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  we were all worried sick, lance! 

 _(8:42 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:**  more like almost gave us all HEART ATTACKS

 _(8:43 PM)_ **AnnoyingIceBtich:**  i’m sorry

 _(8:43 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** shiro almost called the /police/ lance 

 _(8:44 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** im taking lances phone until we get back. dont text in chat well be back in ten minutes

 _(8:45 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** hunk can you make some hot chocolate? 

( _8:45 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:**  you better be coming back lance we still have to build this damn fort

 _(8:46 PM)_ **PrinceChill:**  he said he thought you didnt work with amateurs

 _(8:46 PM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:**  how else will he learn other than watching a fort EXPERT like me do my work

 _(8:48 PM)_ **PrinceChill:** hes looking forward to it then

 

**_Squad-Mom_ renamed the chat _Klance Is Going To Be So Mad When They Wake Up_**

_(7:52 AM)_ **ToTheQueen:**  ive got blackmail material

 ** _Squad-Mom_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

 _(8:06 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** i cant believe they fell asleep like that

 _(8:10 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** They’re STILL there?? They were lying like that when I left for class a half hour ago!

 _(8:11 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** theyre cute

 _(8:11 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** theyre oblivious thats what they are

 _(8:16 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** They’re going to see that in the chat when we wake up

 _(8:17 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** yeah and theyll see this too

**_Squad-Mom_ changed _AnnoyingIceBtich_ ’s name to _IceBeauty_**

_(8:20 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** aaahhhh i see where youre going with this allura

 **_LittleGremlinVoice_ ** _changed_ **_PrinceChill_ ’s name to _IceBeast_**

 _(8:39 AM)_ **IceBeast:** i hate all of you

 _(8:42 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** Allura give me those photos right nwo

 _(8:42 AM)_ **IceBeast:** what

 _(8:42 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** what

 _(8:42 AM)_ **IceBeauty:**  i meant delete them

 _(8:46 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:**  lance, keith, im sorry but this is for your own good

 _(8:48 AM)_ **IceBeauty:**  if you kiss Shiro i’ll kiss Keith

 _(8:49 AM)_ **IceBeast:** what

 _(8:50 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** THIS ISNT PRIVATE CHAT ABORT MISSION DELETE DELETE DELETE

 

 

**_Squad-Mom_ is chatting with _IceBeauty_**

_(8:51 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** $20 says you wont do it before me

 

 

**_Squad-Dad_ is chatting in _Klance Is Going To Be So Mad When They Wake Up_**

_(8:51 AM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Why si this what i come back to with a charged phone

 _(9:06 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:**  this friend group is a fucjing mess

 _(9:07 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** why do i love you guys

 _(9:09 AM)_ **IceBeast:**  i love you 2 pidge

 _(9:09 AM)_ **IceBeast:**  and everyone else

 _(9:10 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** the rare affectionate Keith makes an appearance out of his natural habitat

 _(9:14 AM)_ **IceBeast:** fuck you McClain

 _(9:14 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** anytime Kogane

 _(9:15 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** yeah okay theyre sitting next to each other texting im leaving

 _(9:16 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Meet me at the corner Cafe?

 _(9:17 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** ye

 _(9:19 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** Hunk buddy-

 _(9:20 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Red velvet frap with a shot of espresso 

 _(9:20 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I got you bud

 _(9:20 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Keith you want anything?

( _9:21 AM)_ **IceBeast:** no

 _(9:21 AM)_ **IceBeast:**  lance make me tea

 _(9:22 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** i already said no asking in the group chat doesn't change that fuck you

 _(9:23 AM)_ **IceBeast:** make me tea

 _(9:23 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** Hunk can order you some!

 _(9:23 AM)_ **IceBeast:** yeah but if i teach you how to do it now then i wont have to pay money for it later

 _(9:25 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I’m coming back before you burn the apartment down

 _(9:29 AM)_ **IceBeast:** lance cant make tea

 _(9:31 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I know bud. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...took forever and a day. There will be a one-shot with this that covers what Lance does when he leaves, how the others react, but I don't have it finished right now. I planned on publishing this chapter and the one-shot at the same time but I'm a really impatient person and once I finished the chapter I just wanted to get it out so...oops?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ridiculous chapter of this ridiculous fan fiction. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I will take suggestions for future chapters if you are willing to share. If you would like credit for the chapter idea/wish that the chapter be written for you, I will put your name in the notes at the beginning of that chapter, but only if it's specifically stated.


	5. Summer Break???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the ending of the last chapter! If you've already read it please reread it because it's important!!!
> 
> Allura plans a vacation  
> A new member makes an appearance  
> Hunk is ConcernedTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most/All typos are purposeful
> 
> Who's Who:
> 
> Shiro -- Squad-Dad  
> Keith -- IceBeast  
> Lance -- IceBeauty  
> Hunk -- FoodForTheSoul  
> Pidge -- LittleGremlinVoice  
> Matt -- OrangeSoda
> 
> (Names change throughout the chapter!!)

**Squad-Mom _added_ Squad-Dad, IceBeast, IceBeauty, FoodForTheSoul, _and_ LittleGremlinVoice to Squad Parents Confirmed**

**_Squad-Mom_ renamed the chat _Summer Break???_**

_(8:42 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** soooo I know everyones been busy and stuff lately but

_(8:42 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** ITS SUMMER BREAK NOW

_(8:43 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** which means youre all obligated to go on a vacation

_(8:44 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** all of us

_(8:44 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** together

_(8:44 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** somewhere fun

_(8:44 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** now who’s got some ideas????

_(8:50 AM)_ **IceBeast:** Allura what in gods name are you doing awake this early on the first Monday of summer fucking break

_(8:51 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** what are YOU doing up hmm??

_(8:51 AM)_ **IceBeast:** The incessant buzzing of this stupid phone woke me

_(8:51 AM)_ **IceBeast:** Id literally JUST gotten to sleep

_(8:52 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** it’s??? nine in the morning???

_(8:53 AM)_ **IceBeauty:** Three days into braek and ur sleeping schdelu is alreday fcked

_(8:53 AM)_ **IceBeast:**??? Was any of that english??

**_IceBeauty_ changed their name to _IceThatBurnBtich_**

_(8:55 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** better

_(8:56 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I’m in a spanish-speaking household Keith

_(8:56 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** english is a foreign concept

_(8:56 AM)_ **IceBeast:** But you’ve only been home two days?? You didn’t get home until Saturday right?

_(8:57 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** tell that to ur sleep schedule

_(8:59 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** yo vacation

_(8:59 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** ideas

_(8:59 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** lets get things rollling

_(9:00 AM)_ **IceBeast:** My sleep schedule wasn’t much different at college

**_IceBeast_ changed their name to _OneStepPastGay_**

_(9:01 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** But I vote for the zoo

_(9:04 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Okay, I’ll bite

_(9:04 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Ooo! We could go hiking??

_(9:04 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:**!!! Or take a road trip to all the big cities and eat all the best food

_(9:09 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Hunk

_(9:09 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** buddy

_(9:09 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** pal

_(9:09 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** amigo

_(9:09 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** we did all that stuff over spring break bro

_(9:10 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** I know :( but it was so fun!

_(9:10 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** I was uuuhhhhh thinking of a one day—two day thing since some of us can’t get too much time off work

_(9:11 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** as much fun as it was Hunk, Allura is right. I doubt I can get more than three days off work. It’s hard enough making my schedules

_(9:12 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I vote we go to the beach

_(9:12 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** It’s only a couple hours from here PLUS i think the aquarium is close by too

_(9:12 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance McClain

_(9:13 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Did you say schedules? As in PLURAL?

_(9:14 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** Uhh

_(9:14 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** …no?

 

**_FoodForTheSoul_ is chatting with _IceThatBurnBtich_**

_(9:14 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance we talked about this before you went home

_(9:15 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Take it EASY FOR THE SUMMER!

_(9:15 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Getting two jobs is the opposite !!!

_(9:16 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I know I know

_(9:16 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** but Hunk we really need the money this is important

_(9:16 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I have ot help out around here more. I’m never home and my mom is already paying my college tuition

_(9:17 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Fine

_(9:17 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** But if you start feeling overwhelmed AT ALL promise me you’ll quit at least one job or I swear I will walk right over there and lock you in your room so you can’t go to work at all

_(9:17 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** don’t hurt yourself man

_(9:19 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** I promise, I won’t jeopardize my health. Thanks for understanding bro :)

_(9:19 AM)_ **IceThatBurnBtich:** i gtg tho working

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(9:14 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** the aquarium might be enough to hook me on the beach idea

_(9:16 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** okay so 2 votes for the beach what else we got

_(9:17 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** @ squad whree everyone at

_(9:22 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** sleeping. like a normal person does on summer break

_(9:23 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** no time for sleep !!! It’s summer!

_(9:25 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Shiro is at work

_(9:25 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** We should probably wait until we can get everyone in the chat at once to discuss this

_(9:25 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** nice name bitchito

_(9:25 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** thanks?

**_IceThatBurnBtich_ changed their name to _IcedBitchito_**

_(9:31 AM)_ **FoodForTheSoul:** Lance I thought you were working???

**_IcedBitchito_ changed _FoodForTheSoul_ ’s name to _ConcernedBrochito_**

_(9:35 AM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** yeah okay

_(9:36 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** what have I done

_(9:36 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** youve unleashed a monster

_(9:36 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** I’ve unleashed a monster

_(9:36 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** hey

_(9:37 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** great minds tihnk alike

_(9:38 AM)_ **LittleGremlinVoice:** at least my great mind can spell

_(9:38 AM)_ **Squad-Mom:** :O

**_IcedBitchito_ changed _LittleGremlinVoice_ ’s name to _RoastingBitchito_**

_(9:48 AM)_ **RoastingBitchito:** accurate

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

_(9:25 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** hey

_(9:25 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Did you actually mean schedules? As in plural?

_(9:49 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yes

_(9:52 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** So you really have more than one job?

_(9:55 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I have two part time jobs. When I’m not scheduled to work one one day I’m usually working the other

_(9:55 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I had the same jobs last summer so its not like I’m training or anything

_(9:56 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i know what I’m doing

_(9:57 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Chill dude, I’m not trying to get you to quit

_(9:57 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** But why are you working two jobs during the only time you actually have to relax?

_(10:22 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** my family needs the help

_(10:28 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Just don’t get fired no one will hire you after that

_(10:30 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** that’s a myth

_(10:30 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** I was fired once and still have yet to be hired somewhere else

_(10:32 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Keith have you even applied anywhere else?

_(10:32 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** That

_(10:32 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Is not the point

_(10:33 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** blackmail

_(10:33 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** no

 

**_Squad-Mom_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(4:20 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** Roll-call

_(4:22 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Here

_(4:23 PM)_ **RoastingBitchito:** Also present

_(4:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yo

_(4:23 PM)_ **OnestepPastGay:** Shiro is here

_(4:23 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** I’m here

_(4:23 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Keith i can speak for myself

_(4:25 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** alright so everyone is here lets DISCUSS

_(4:25 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** so the beach already has two votes

_(4:26 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Wait where’s Lance

_(4:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** wait don’t start without me

_(4:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yo thanks mullet

_(4:27 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** SO THE BEACH ALREADY HAS TWO VOTES

_(4:28 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** the beach sounds relaxing

_(4:29 PM)_ **RoastingBitchito:** hissss nature

_(4:30 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** invalid vote

_(4:30 PM)_ **RoastingBitchito:** I don’t want to become one with my lobster brethren

**_IcedBitchito_ changed _RoastingBitchito_ ’s name to _Lobersterrito_**

_(4:32 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** fuck you Lance

_(4:32 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** how would that work little lobster ;)

_(4:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Leave the child be Lance

_(4:32 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** you wanna take their place ;)

_(4:33 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Can we get back to planning vacation please?

_(4:33 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Please

_(4:34 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** so everyone is cool with the beach then??

_(4:34 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I didn’t hear a no ;)))

_(4:35 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Lance

_(4:35 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Beach is good!

_(4:36 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** yo guys I have bad news

_(4:36 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** YOU CAN’T BACK OUT ON VACATION

_(4:37 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** not little lobster :( whats the problem

_(4:38 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** What happened?

_(4:38 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** its devastating

_(4:38 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** PLEASE TELL ME YOURE NOT INJURED

_(4:39 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** what no- Hunk I’m not injured

_(4:39 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** then whats the problem??

_(4:40 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** my brother saw my texts over my shoulder

_(4:40 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** now he wants in

_(4:41 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** to the group chat or vacation?

_(4:41 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** yes

_(4:42 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** add him,,,

_(4:43 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** yes!!! add him!!!

_(4:48 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** alright but I take no responsibility for anything he says or does

**_Lobsterrito_ added _OrangeSoda_ to _Summer Break???_**

_(4:51 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Hey howdy hey feather mufflers

_(4:51 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** MATT!!!

_(4:52 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** LANCE!!!

_(4:52 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** ayyyyyy

_(4:52 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Ayyyyyy

_(4:54 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** I instantly regret my decision

_(4:57 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** We’re going to the beach Matt what do you think?

_(4:58 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Lit I’m in

_(4:58 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you already knew what we were doing matt

_(4:58 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you’ve been reading over my shoulder the whole time

_(4:58 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you’re /still doing it/

_(4:59 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Confirmation Pidgey

_(5:02 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Hello Matt! :)

_(5:04 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Hunk! My man! Hello!

_(5:04 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** so hotel reservations for seven then?

_(5:04 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Alluraaaaa!!! :D

_(5:05 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Yes seven

_(5:05 PM)_ **OrangeSoda** : Wait

_(5:05 PM)_ **OrangeSoda** : Somethings wrong

_(5:06 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** something’s*

_(5:06 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Oh man don’t tell me you can’t go now

_(5:06 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Gremlin

_(5:06 PM)_ **OrangeSoda** : No Hunk it’s not that

_(5:07 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Takashi

_(5:07 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** What’s witht he Holts and making me worry??!

_(5:07 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** ooooohhhhhh

_(5:08 PM)_ **Squad-Dad:** Mathew

_(5:08 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** ooOOOHHHHHH

_(5:08 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** jfc

_(5:09 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what is this

**_OrangeSoda_ changed _Squad-Dad_ ’s name to _KashiGoLean_**

_(5:11 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** really

_(5:11 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

_(5:11 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** you named me after a cereal

_(5:12 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Only the best cereal ;)

_(5:13 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** I’ll say it again

_(5:13 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** jfc

**_Squad-Mom_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

_(5:20 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** oh my god

_(5:20 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Is that

_(5:20 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Is that Shiro with a cereal box photoshopped for his head

_(5:21 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** HAHAHAAHAHHAHA

_(5:22 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** this is the content I stay in this group chat for

_(5:23 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** i hate you all

_(5:23 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** anyway should I make the reservations for this weekend now or wait to make sure everyone gets the green light

_(5:24 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** Allura don’t you have to get permission from work first

_(5:24 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** I’ll wriggle out of it

_(5:25 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** /wriggle/

_(5:29 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** so I can go ahead with the reservations yes?

_(5:32 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** actually Allura could you wait until tmr?

_(5:32 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** gotta make sure I can get off work ya know

_(5:36 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** too late !!!

_(5:36 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** reservations confirmed !!!

_(5:40 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** okay :)

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

_(11:02 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what are you going to do if you can’t get off work?

 

_(2:07 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** guess im not going

 

_(4:06 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** guess i’m not either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer break is actually over for me it just took me that long to write this :') I kind of rushed the last half of this because I just wanted to write something but here it is (I think this is longer than normal. Is it longer than normal?)  
> I promise we'll get to the real klance eventually 
> 
> It's midnight, I have to be up in six hours for the first day of class, I already have a ton of stuff to do before the year has actually even started, and the longer I'm sitting here awake the longer I question why I thought it was a good idea to come back to college for a second year
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters let me know!


	6. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is almost nonexistent   
> Plans for the trip are discussed  
> Lance. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who:
> 
> Shiro -- KashiGoLean  
> Keith -- OneStepPastGay  
> Lance -- IcedBitchito  
> Hunk -- ConcernedBrochito  
> Pidge -- Lobsterrito  
> Allura -- Squad-Mom  
> Matt -- OrangeSoda

**Lobsterrito _added_ ConcernedBrochito, IcedBitchito, OneStepPastGay, Squad-Mom, KashiGoLean, and OrangeSoda _to_ Summer Break???**

_(12:42 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** so how many days do I need to pack for because the weekend is in, like, two days

_(12:48 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i made reservations for Friday night and Saturday night and we’ll drive home sunday evening

_(12:52 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** I’m glad Allura is in charge of all this

_(12:52 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** I don’t think I’d be able to handle all the stress

_(12:55 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** Allura is a business major Hunk

_(12:55 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** It will be her JOB one day

_(1:06 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** correctamundo

_(1:06 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i eat stress for breakfast

_(1:10 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** I can only picture a giant Allura eating a bowl full of college freshmen like cereal

_(1:11 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** what’s with you and cereal

_(1:11 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** ew gross get out

**_Lobsterrito_ has kicked _OrangeSoda_ from the chat!**

**_OrangeSoda_ has added _OrangeSoda_ to the chat!**

_(1:13 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** u fucker

_(1:13 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** teach me that

_(1:14 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** don’t teach them that

_(1:15 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** I cannot deny my little sibling’s request

_(1:16 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you abuse your power

_(1:17 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** The Holts look innocent but they’re going to take over the world one day

_(1:17 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** I request to have my own chair in the throne room

_(1:20 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Of course bro

_(1:20 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** the sunshine of the kingdom must thrive

_(1:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what just happened

_(1:23 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** the rise of an empire

_(1:24 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** is Lance working right now?

_(1:25 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yes

_(1:25 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Ye-

_(1:25 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Keith beat me to it

_(1:26 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** oh ho ho what do i see here

_(1:26 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** keith knows lances work schedule??

_(1:27 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** no

_(1:28 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Then how did you know?

_(1:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** I just know that Lance always tries to work mornings so he can have the evenings free to spend with his family and help out around the house, so I know when Lance doesn’t answer in the mornings there’s a 98% chance that it’s because he’s working because he cares about us and wouldn’t ignore us after what happened last winter because he knows we care about him.

_(1:34 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Woah

_(1:34 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Keith buddy that’s

_(1:34 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** beautiful

_(1:35 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you used punctuation AND capital letters

_(1:35 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** so?

_(1:36 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you only do that when you talk about something youre passionate about

_(1:37 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** HAHA

_(1:37 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i do not

_(1:38 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** remember that one time you typed out over 100 words on why you believed Allura was an alien

_(1:39 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** in my defense she didn’t act like us and she /made up words/ and acted like they were supposed to be in the english language

_(1:40 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** fuck you im British not an alien !!!

_(1:41 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** what about the time you met someone from Point Pleasant that said he had seen the mothman and you sent me an actual essay that had two drafts and an outline on his experiences and asked me to proofread it for you

_(1:41 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** it could be valuable information one day!

_(1:42 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Or ! the time you and Pidge went cryptid hunting and you thought you found a nest and /documented it/

_(1:42 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** or when you wrote a 500 word text to Lance as proof that ghosts weren’t real

_(1:42 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Or when you wrote me a letter about how amazing my cooking was the first time I made dinner for everyone (which was so sweet by the way I still have it)

_(1:43 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** not you too hunk

_(1:43 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** the POINT IS you are a man of few words until it comes to something you care about

_(1:43 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** which means u care about lance

_(1:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** of course i do

_(1:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** don’t you?

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** jfc 54 messages what did i miss

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** aww man you guys roasted Keith without me???

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I am betrayed

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** forgotten

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I can never forgive u

_(2:03 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** My own friends

_(2:04 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** How could u leave me out of such an important event

_(2:05 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Hey buddy

_(2:05 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Hunk, light of my life, my only love, how could u

_(2:06 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** lance if its that important to u just roast him in private chat

_(2:07 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** thats just cold I would never do that for no reason

_(2:08 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** Lance! we were just talking about the trip!

_(2:08 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** you’ll need clothes for sturday and sunday and money for food for those two days and also friday and we’ll be back sunday evening

_(2:09 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** What about the aquarium we’re going there too right??

_(2:10 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** oh yes!!! I forgot!! You’ll also need ticket money for the aquarium sunday afternoon!!

_(2:11 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** obviously youll need your swimming suits

_(2:11 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** can someone bring extra sunscreen because im going to need it

_(2:12 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** hence lance’s very accurate name for me

_(2:12 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** also aloe

_(2:14 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** I can make a store trip to get what everyone needs on my way home from work

_(2:14 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Hello Shiro!

_(2:14 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** dad !!!

_(2:14 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** dad !!!

_(2:14 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Ayyyy

_(2:14 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** ayyyy siblings

_(2:18 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** thank you Shiro!! ill make a short list and send it to you!

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

_(2:06 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** hey

_(2:06 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** sup mullet?

_(2:08 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** how was work today?

_(2:11 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** it was fine! same old same old, so not exactly exciting lol

 

_(2:28 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you dropped off in the gc

_(2:28 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** they’re making checklists for things to bring on friday

_(2:30 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i figured you’d want to add your own stuff to the list

_(2:35 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** youre not going are you

 

_(2:51 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** lance

_(2:54 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** no

_(2:54 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i couldn’t get the time off of work

_(2:55 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** they need me, and i need the money

_(2:56 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i shouldn’t go out and spend anything anyway

_(2:57 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** don’t tell them. they’re having fun planning everything

_(2:58 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you have to tell them sooner or later

_(2:59 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i suggest sooner. if you just don’t show up when they meet to drive down they wont go

 

_(3:16 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah

_(3:16 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** okay

 

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(3:16 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** hey guys

_(3:17 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Lance! We wondered where you went buddy!

_(3:17 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** lance would u please tell allura she’s crazy if she thinks ill get anywhere /near/ the ocean

_(3:18 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i thought we all knew allura was crazy?

_(3:18 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Tell them they have to at least TOUCH the water or theres no point in going !!

_(3:18 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** hey !!!

_(3:18 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** yes what Matt said !!!

_(3:19 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** can we not fight

_(3:19 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** u cant tell me what to do bICTH

_(3:19 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** I am your BROTHER

_(3:19 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** IM SMARTER

_(3:19 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** YEAH WELL IM MOMS FAVORITE

_(3:20 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** BAE BAE LOVES ME MORE

_(3:20 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** I WASNT THERE WHEN YOU GOT HIM THAT IS INVALID

_(3:20 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** YOUR FISH BUBBLES LOVE SME MORE TOO

_(3:20 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** you named your fish bubbles?

_(3:20 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** BUBBLES THE FISH LOVES ME I FEED HIM AND CLEAN HIS TANK AND GIVE HIM NICE LITTLE TRINKETS TO SWIM AROUND AND TREAT HIM WHEN HE GETS SICK

_(3:21 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

_(3:21 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** u know what

_(3:21 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Allura is there a pool at the hotel

_(3:21 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** ye

_(3:21 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Pidge u can swim in the pool friday night and chill on the beach on sat so youre technically touching the water there problem solved

_(3:22 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Lance McClain, the only one brave enough to step into the middle of a Holt sibling fight AND have the meme power to immediately dispel it

_(3:23 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

_(3:23 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** wow did u really take the time to google and copy and paste that smh pigeon im disappointed

_(3:23 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** i didn’t copy paste that lnace i typed it

_(3:24 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** lnace

(3:24 PM) **OrangeSoda:** lnace

(3:24 PM) **ConcernedBrochito:** lnace

(3:24 PM) **Squad-Mom:** lnace

(3:24 PM) **OneStepPastGay:** lnace

_(3:24 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** oh fuck off

_(3:25 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Kashi why u no roast my sibling with us

_(3:25 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** I am an adult

_(3:25 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** we are ALL adults

_(3:25 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Lance don’t you have something to say

_(3:25 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** HA jokes on you mom says im not an adult until i can drink

_(3:26 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** ur 25 loser

_(3:26 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** ur 17 loser

_(3:27 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** Matt

_(3:27 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** Lance

_(3:27 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** Kashi

_(3:28 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** keith

_(3:28 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** Allura!!! :D

_(3:30 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Lance, Keith said you had something you needed to say?

_(3:30 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** uh

_(3:30 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah

_(3:30 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** I couldn’t get time off of work this weekend so i can’t go with you guys

_(3:31 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** What??!?

_(3:31 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** But bro we’re doing the beach for you!

_(3:32 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** yeah who else is going to pester me until i get off my lazy ass and get in the ocean?

_(3:32 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** i cant help but feel that its my fault you wont be joining us

_(3:32 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** if i had just waited to make sure you could go we could have planned for a different weekedn

_(3:33 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** maybe we should just cancel this weekend and try to plan for next weekend

_(3:34 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Allura no its not your fault. You guys go and have fun this weekend, and we can do something else with all of us another time! No need to waste those reservations you’ve got

_(3:35 PM)_ **Squad-mom:** are you sure? we can save this foralater date

_(3:35 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Yeah, it won’t be the same without you bud

_(3:36 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** im sure!! As long as you take TONS of pictures for me!

_(3:38 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** alright..if youre sure

_(3:38 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** so i planned on leaving from the park and ride in town at five

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

**_OneStepPastGay_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

_(6:52 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** oops

_(6:58 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** oh my god

_(6:58 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** is that

_(6:58 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** is that Shiro’s work shirt??

 

_(7:17 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** sorry was running from Shiro

_(7:17 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yes

_(7:23 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** you dYED IT RED?!

_(7:23 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** oh my god he looks so pissed

_(7:23 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** how did you even do that??

_(7:25 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** washing machines are confusing

_(7:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** no way

_(7:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** you had to have DELIBERATELY put something with loose dye on it in there

_(7:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** because I’ve seen socks turn pink before

_(7:26 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** but THAT looks like you committed a murder in it

_(7:27 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yeah im “grounded” now

 

**_KashiGoLean_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(7:20 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** Keith is sick so he can’t go

_(7:22 PM)_ **OrangeSoda:** aww what?? man our two biggest sources of entertainment

_(7:22 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** good better him than me

_(7:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** rude

_(7:24 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** lol are we calling grounded “sick” now

_(7:24 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** OH MY GOD YOU GOT GROUNDED??

_(7:24 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** how did you know Keith got grounded?

_(7:25 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** instinct

_(7:28 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** welp more room in the back for me

_(7:32 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** since we are now down two people, could i invite my friend Romelle along?

_(7:33 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** !!! Yes! She is amazing

_(7:34 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** you two would make quite the couple you know

_(7:38 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Ah, no thanks Allura. We’re, like, exactly the same, and I don’t want to date my doppelgänger

_(7:39 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** you two look nothing alike

_(7:40 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** youre right Hunk is way more attractive

_(7:41 PM)_ **ConcernedBrochito:** Aww thanks bro

_(7:43 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** whats this ?? Lance not siding for a pretty girl?

_(7:46 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** fly away pigeon

_(7:46 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** :p

 

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(11:58 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** why’d you do it

 

_(1:02 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** so i could stay here without everyone asking questions

 

_(3:04 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** why?

 

_(6:59 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** so you wouldn’t be here alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to assume that I won't post at any time other than midnight. But I don't have class tomorrow so it's fine. 
> 
> Fun fact (I may have said this before but I don't want to go looking to see if I have) my hometown is only 40 minutes from Point Pleasant, but I've only ever seen the mothman statue twice in my life, both times because my cousins from out of state wanted to see it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Vacation and Dog Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's first day of vacation  
> Lance and Keith stay behind  
> Essay Keith makes another appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who:
> 
> Shiro -- KashiGoLean  
> Keith -- OneStepPastGay  
> Lance -- IcedBitchito  
> Hunk -- ConcernedBrochito/Sunshine  
> Pidge -- Lobsterrito  
> Allura -- Squad-Mom  
> Matt -- OrangeSoda
> 
> It's important this chapter to pay attention to the time stamps, because these chats aren't in chronological order.

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting with _ConcernedBrochito_**

**_IcedBitchito_ changed _ConcernedBrochito_ ’s name to _Sunshine_**  
****

_(7:15 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** light of my life  
****

_(7:18 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Yes my beautiful friend?

 _(7:19 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** have enough fun for both of us

 _(7:19 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** take lots of pictures

 _(7:19 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** your photography is amazing i don’t care what you say about it

 _(7:20 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** make sure pidge gets in the ocean at least once. just pick them up and toss them you're strong enough

 _(7:20 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** get Shiro to relax we all know he needs it especially after what keith did to his uniform

 _(7:20 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** make sure Matt behaves around Romelle Allura doesn’t want her corrupted

 _(7:21 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Dude, bro, we’re only leaving for the weekend and its just like, an hour and a half from here

 _(7:21 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re not moving across the country

 _(7:23 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i know im just paranoid

 _(7:23 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i feel like i already ruined the trip by dropping off last minute

 _(7:23 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** they probably hate that i made the decision to go to the beach and then backed out

 _(7:24 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Pidge doesn’t even like the beach i bet they’re pissed off now because you guys could have went somewhere else if i had said i couldn’t go in the first place

 _(7:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance, no

 _(7:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** No one thinks like that buddy

 _(7:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re all going to miss you, it won’t be the same without you and Keith, but if we didn’t want to go we wouldn’t be going

 _(7:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re going to have fun this weekend in your honor and I’m going to take so many pictures and videos you’ll feel like you’re there with us and then we can all take another trip in a few weekends that blows this one out of the water

 _(7:27 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** thanks Hunk :)

 _(7:27 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i gotta go driving to work now

 _(7:32 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Be safe!

 

 

**_Squad-Mom_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(4:36 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** squad leader is on her way to the pickup area   
****

_(4:36 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** sound off

 _(4:37 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** pidge here

 _(4:37 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** matt and i are on our way now

 _(4:37 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** matt is driving he cant text but he said to tell you were ten minutes out

 _(4:39 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** i’ll be leaving in a few minutes. Keith and i live close so it’ll only take a couple minutes to get there, but i am packed and ready to go

 _(4:39 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** i’ve also set up an alert system on the house so Keith can’t leave without telling me

 _(4:40 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** because he’s grounded.

 _(4:40 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** savage shiro makes a rare appearance

 _(4:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you what now

 _(4:40 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** oh my god you didn’t tell him

 _(4:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i can’t believe it

 _(4:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** im under house arrest while you guys go on vacation

 _(4:41 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I’m on my way guys. Should be there by five depending on how fast I walk

 _(4:41 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** you should have thought about that before you dyed my work shirt red

 _(4:41 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** you did WHAT now??

 _(4:41 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** also hunk matt said we can swing by and pick you up on our way if you send us your location

 _(4:41 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** ALSO also wtf who changed your name i didnt know who you were for a sec

**_Sunshine_ sent a [** **location** **] to the chat!**

_(4:43 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance did  
****

_(4:43 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i did

 _(4:44 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** /lurker/

 _(4:45 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** shut ur fuck you were lurking too

 _(4:45 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** touché

 _(4:45 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** i was so fukcing confused can we agree not to change names outside of the gc

 _(4:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** agreed

 _(4:45 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** okay

 _(4:46 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** agreed

 _(4:46 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** gotcha

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

_(4:48 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I think I’m being followed  
****

_(4:48 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** thats us hunk

 _(4:48 PM)_   **Lobsterrito:** im hanging out the window how can you not see me

 _(4:48 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Oh

 _(4:48 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You’re so small barely any of you can get out the window so I couldn’t see you

 _(4:49 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** get in the fucking car hunk

 _(4:51 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** my best friend

 _(4:51 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** kidnappe dright beffroi our eyes

 _(4:52 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what the heck was that

 _(4:52 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** what the heck autocorrect what are you doing

 _(4:54 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** now that i’m thinking about the situation i’m not sure leaving these two here is the best idea

 _(4:58 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** theyll be fine get ur butt here before i leave it

 _(5:02 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah we’re both adults shiro we’ll ve fine

 _(5:02 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** it’s not like we’re staying in the same house 

 _(5:08 PM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re leaving! 

 _(5:08 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I’ll see you Sunday Lance! 

 _(5:16 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** bye guys :)

 

 _(6:42 PM)_ **Lobsterrito:** in honor of the beach

**_Lobsterrito_ changed their name to _SeaPidgeon_**

_(6:45 PM)_ **Squad-Mom:** valid  
****

**_Squad-Mom_ changed their name to _EnterSandQueen_**

**_OrangeSoda_ changed their name to _OrangeSaltWater_**  
****

_(6:48 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon** : sick  
****

_(6:48 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** Matt why are you like this

 _(6:49 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You mean amazing ;)

 _(6:50 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** disgusting**

 _(6:50 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** This is biphobia

 _(6:51 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** :))) love u

 

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

_(7:21 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** hey man  
****

_(7:28 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** sup samurai?

 _(7:28 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** samurai?

 _(7:29 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** wanna take a walk or smth?

 _(7:29 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** we can walk kosmo

 _(7:29 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i was gonna ask if you wanted to get food but its getting late so you’ve probably already ate

 _(7:31 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** why didn’t you just text me earlier then?

 _(7:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i had to turn the security system shiro set up off

 _(7:35 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** wait you can hack too???

 _(7:36 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what?

 _(7:36 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** no i unplugged it

 _(7:36 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** do u wanna go or not

 _(7:38 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i

 _(7:38 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** fine i’ll meet you in the park in ten

 _(7:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** cool

 

 

**_Sunshine_ is chatting with _IcedBitchito_**

_(7:02 PM)_ **Sunshine:** The hotel room!  
****

**_Sunshine_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

**_Sunshine_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**  
****

_(7:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** There’s two beds and a couch so Matt has to sleep on the floor  
****

_(7:04 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Romelle and Pidge, Allura and Shiro, I get the couch, and Matt has a pillow fort on the floor

 _(7:04 PM)_ **Sunshine:** It’s impressive though look

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

  
****

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

_(7:52 PM)_   **Sunshine** : Late dinner at Marie’s! I can’t wait to make a mock recipe of these crab cakes they are to DIE for!

 

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

_(8:26 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Pidge fighting the tide

 

 _(10:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** We found a horseshoe crab!

**_Sunshine_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**

_(10:04 PM)_ **Sunshine:** It’s like 2x the size of my foot   
****

_(10:04 PM)_ **Sunshine:** It’s huge!!

 

 

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(8:56 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** jfc did your dog teleport you or something what the hell dude  
****

_(8:56 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** where did you guys go? i tried to keep up but when i turned the corner you were both gone 

 _(8:57 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** there is literally no trace of you 

 _(8:58 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** kosmpnrunnif cabt stop

 _(8:58 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i’m sorry i don’t speak gibberish

 _(9:00 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** sorry kosmo wouldnt stop dragging me 

 _(9:00 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** were waiting in the grocery store parking lot a couple blocks from where we los tyou

 _(9:01 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** okay i’m on my way

 _(9:04 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** turn your flashlight on?

 _(9:04 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i see you

 

 

 ** _SeaPidgeon_** **is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

 _(10:23 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** sup land cats  
****

_(10:27 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** land cats??

 _(10:29 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** yknow

 _(10:29 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** the opposite of sea dogs

 _(10:30 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** …

 _(10:30 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I honestly want nothing to do with you right now

 _(10:30 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I am not related to u

 _(10:31 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i can’t even—

 _(10:31 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** why

 _(10:32 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** u no what

 _(10:32 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** fuck u all

 _(10:32 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** except for shito

 _(10:33 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** shito

 _(10:33 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Shito

 _(10:33 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** shito

 _(10:33 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** shito

 _(10:34 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** shito

 _(10:34 PM)_ **KashiGoLean:** I hate all of you

 _(10:34 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** nvm fuck shito 2

**_OneStepPastGay_ changed _KashiGoLean_ ’s name to _shito_**

_(10:35 PM)_ **shito:** jfc why do I put up with you?  
****

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _Sunshine_**

_(9:48 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** whats lances favorite breakfast?  
****

 

**_EnterSandQueen_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(10:35 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** ANYWHO  
****

_(10:35 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** what have u 2 been up to since we left hmm??

 _(10:38 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** lance and i took kosmo on a walk earlier

 _(10:38 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah and he LEFT ME in th eDARK 

 _(10:39 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** kosmo dragged me three blocks it was not my fault

 _(10:39 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you found us eventually

 _(10:40 PM)_ **shito:** Wait you left the house? Why didn’t my security alarm go off?

 _(10:41 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** uhh

 _(10:42 PM)_ **shito:** Why does it say I’m not connected?

 _(10:42 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** uuhhh

 _(10:42 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i can’t believe you didn’t cover your tracks Keith smh

 _(10:43 PM)_ **shito:** Keith what did you do

 _(10:43 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** HE HACKED OMG WERE SO PROUD OF YOU KEITH ALL THOSE TWO AM LECTURES FINALLY PAID OFF

 _(10:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** why does everyone think i hacked it??

 _(10:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i just unplugged the system??

 _(10:45 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** smh

 _(10:45 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** smh

 _(10:46 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** smh

 _(10:46 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** ?? allura you dont hack

 _(10:47 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i know i just didnt want to be left out

 

 

**_shito_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(10:44 PM)_ **shito:** Keith  
****

_(10:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** all we did was walk the dog i promise we didnt go out and do drugs or soem shit

 _(10:47 PM)_ **shito:** That’s not the point Keith

 _(10:47 PM)_ **shito:** You’re supposed to be grounded and you have to realize you can’t just do things without consequences

 _(10:48 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** jesus shiro

 _(10:48 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i know that. im almost twenty years old i get it im an adult

 _(10:50 PM)_ **shito:** you obviously do not get it

 _(10:51 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** shiro

 _(10:51 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i will unironically block you

 _(10:51 PM)_ **shito:** Keith

**_This user (_ OneStepPastGay _) has blocked you (_ shito _)_**

  
****

 

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**  
****

_(10:51 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah, i made him and kosmo walk me home  
****

_(10:51 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** you really think i’d walk home in the dark by myself??

 _(10:52 PM)_ **shito:** Someone please tell Keith to unblock me

 _(10:53 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** oh my god he blocked you??

 _(10:53 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** if hes telling you to tell me to unblock him tell him i will after your vacation is over

 _(10:54 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Keith said he will unblock you after vacay

 _(10:54 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i am going to enjoy the rest of my weekend

 _(10:54 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** he is going to “enjoy the rest of his weekend”

 _(10:56 PM)_ **shito:** Tell him he’s not off the hook

 _(10:56 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Keith you’re not off the hook

 _(10:56 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** thats fine i just want the weekend

 _(10:57 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** he said that’s fine he just wants the weekend

 _(10:59 PM)_ **shito:** Fine

 _(11:00 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** jfc some of us are trying to SLEEP here

 _(11:01 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** Pidgeon?? sleeping before one am?? 

 _(11:01 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I never thought I’d see the day

 _(11:01 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i never thought i’d see the

 _(11:02 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** hey

 _(11:03 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** They dont do well with car rides and weve also been moving nonstop since we got here

 _(11:04 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** yes i think were all tired

 _(11:05 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Goodbye im retreating into my fort

 _(11:05 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Night guys!

 _(11:06 PM)_ **IcedBitchito:** g’night

 

 

**_IcedBitchito_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(1:12 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** hey man  
****

_(1:13 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** thanks for walking home with me earlier

( _1:13 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i really dont like the dark lol

 _(1:17 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** its fine

 _(1:17 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** im sorry i left you when kosmo dragged me off

 _(1:19 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** it’s fine man

 

 _(1:49 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you know i wouldnt have left you out there alone right?

 _(1:52 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** yeah, totally

 _(1:52 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** thats not convincing

 _(1:53 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** i know you wouldn’t leave me on purpose

 _(1:56 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** im sorry i couldnt control my dog and let him drag me away from you

 _(1:56 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** but if you hadnt texted me i would have went back to find you

 _(1:57 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i would have went back to find you even after you texted if you decided you didnt want to move

 _(1:59 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** oh

 _(2:07 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** You arent going to get left behind. Youre important. To us, and your family, and both of your employers. You’re the glue that holds our group together. You can talk to anyone and immediately befriend them because you give off the friendliest aura I’ve ever felt around anyone. Our friendship may not have started out on the proper foot but without you my life would be completely different. All of our lives would be different. I’d probably have dropped out of college by now; Shiro may never have made so much progress with his PTSD that you’ve already helped him with; Allura may have never found her passion for running a business if you hadn’t pushed her to do that leadership camp way back before junior year of high school. You’ve done so much for all of us. You are the light we go to when we’re surrounded by darkness, the stars we can look up to on a cloudless night and know that they’ll always be there.

 _(2:10 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** We aren’t going to leave you. We’re here for you too. And if you fall behind sometimes, I’ll slow down to walk with you. 

 _(2:15 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** wow 2 am Keith Kogane is a sap

 _(2:15 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** 2 am Lance McClain is an emotional mess

 _(2:15 AM)_ **IcedBitchito:** thanks for making me cry, asshole

 _(2:17 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** my pleasure 

 _(2:18 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** theres one more thing i have to do before i pass out 

 

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_OneStepPastGay_ changed _IcedBitchito_ ’s name to _OurConstellation_**  
****

  
****

_(4:55 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep getting longer,,,but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I didn't get to put some of the things I wanted to in this one because it just got so long, but I'll add it into the next chapter. 
> 
> I was listening to Helena by Unlike Pluto while I wrote that last sappy section (and a whole Unlike Pluto playlist writing the whole chapter)
> 
> Eventually I plan on reformatting the first couple of chapters, because I realized I kind of changed the way each of the characters type around like...the third or fourth chapter, so when I get the chance I'll be doing that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	8. Disaster Gay + Struggling Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a sickeningly sweet sap when he wants to be  
> More Kosmo  
> The group chat can be kind of a big jerk  
> Is this a date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who
> 
> Keith -- OneStepPastGay  
> Lance -- OurConstellation  
> Hunk -- Sunshine  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater
> 
> Time stamps are mildly important  
> Warning for dissociation mentioned in this chapter

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(6:22 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you dont leave until 730 right

 _(6:27 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** for work? yeah i don’t leave until at least then

 _(6:27 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s just right down the road so

 _(6:28 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** why?

 _(6:29 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** its close to the park yeah?

 _(6:30 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes? why are you asking?

 _(6:31 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** meet me at the park in twenty minutes

 _(6:31 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** ???

 _(6:32 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** why??

 _(6:35 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith??

 _(6:38 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** dude come on why am i going to the park??

 _(6:41 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** alright fine you win i’m leaving now

 _(6:53 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay i’m here

 _(6:53 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** why am i here

 _(6:53 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** look to your left 70 degrees

 _(6:53 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh

 

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(9:13 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What the heck happened last night

 _(9:20 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** a very overdue name change i do believe

 _(9:20 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** tho i am surprised it was keith who did it

 _(9:22 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Really? I’m not

 _(9:23 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** please enlighten us

 _(9:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re all in the same room why am I typing this?

 _(9:25 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** shiro and matt went down to get coffee and allura and romelle are ‘getting ready for the day’

 _(9:25 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** idk why they would put makeup or whatever on if theyre gonna be in th ocean but

 _(9:27 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Alright for the ones apparently not in the room, Keith and Lance actually don’t fight anymore

 _(9:27 AM)_ **Sunshine:** They throw banter back and forth sometimes but it’s never a heated fight

 _(9:27 AM)_ **Sunshine:** They get along super well. If one of them is upset the other is usually the one picking them up. You haven’t noticed?

 _(9:28 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i cant say i have

 _(9:29 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Let me reference a conversation we had like two days ago

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**

_(9:30 AM)_ **Sunshine:** “u care about lance” “of course i do / dont you?”

 _(9:31 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** right the roasting party

 _(9:32 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i honestly didnt even see that

 _(9:33 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** apparently none of you did because not a single one of you answered the question

 _(9:33 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** oh shit

 _(9:34 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Heyyyyy keith

 _(9:36 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We all care about Lance, buddy

 _(9:37 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i know that

 _(9:37 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** and so does he but sometimes thats not enough. Sometimes he needs to be reminded. We all do at some point. You dont make friends with someone and then never question their thoughts towards you, and if you do youre naive and ignorant.

 _(9:39 AM)_ **Sunshine:** You’re right

 _(9:41 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** is that why you changed his name last night

 _(9:41 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yes

 _(9:42 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Hes okay tho right?

 _(9:42 AM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** thats not my question to answer. if you want to know ask him

 _(9:45 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** where is shiro in all this?

 _(9:46 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** He was reading over my shoulder

 _(9:46 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** He cant see keiths messages because he blocked him

 _(9:46 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** right

 _(9:57 AM)_ **Sunshine:** We’re headed out to the beach now. Keith, Lance, have a good day!

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _Sunshine_**

_(1:34 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** HUNK

 _(1:34 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** OH MY GOD HUNK

 _(1:34 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAOPENED THIS MORNIGN

 _(1:34 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** TODAY HAS BEEN THE BESY FAY EVER

 _(1:34 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** HUNK

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** BUDDY

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** BRO

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** PAL

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** AMIGO

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** SUNSHINE

 _(1:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** THE ONLY GUY I TRUST ENOUGH TO SPILL MY GUTS TO

 _(1:36 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Jesus Lance

 _(1:36 PM)_ **Sunshine:** What made this day the best day ever?

**_OurConstellation_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**

**_OurConstellation_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

**_OurConstellation_ sent (4) [** **photos** **]**

_(1:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** LOOK

 _(1:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** WHAT HE DID

 _(1:43 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Awww he made you breakfast!

 _(1:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he made me the breakfast we used to eat every day back in Cuba!

 _(1:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** pineapple and mango and papaya and banana all cubed up perfectly

 _(1:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he used half of the pineapple rind for a bowl for the mango and pineapple and he brought café con leche that he MADE which isn’t hard but still so thoughtful??

 _(1:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s been years since i’ve seen it set up so beautifully. Mama doesn’t have time in the mornings anymore, most days we just get a piece of toast or oatmeal because it’s fast

 _(1:45 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Did you tell him that?

 _(1:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** uh

 _(1:46 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** not exactly…

 _(1:47 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance! Did you even thank him??

 _(1:50 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** of course i thanked him!

 _(1:50 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m not a monster

 _(1:50 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** we were just really enjoying how quiet everything was

 _(1:51 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** even after we finished eating we just sat under one of the trees in the park and watched everything like..come to life

 _(1:52 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i don’t think i’ve ever had such a relaxing morning

 _(1:57 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You should tell him

 _(1:57 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** which tell are we talking about here

 _(1:57 PM)_ **Sunshine:** THE tell

 _(1:58 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Absolutely Not

 _(2:00 PM)_ **Sunshine:** He’s going to find out eventually you know

**_SeaPidgeon_ added _SeaPidgeon_ to the chat**

_(2:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** ‘eventually’ is not now

 _(2:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** what the heck??

 _(2:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** you are not in this chat! scat outta here!

 _(2:02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** hunk wouldnt tell us who he was texting and i wanted to know

 _(2:02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** now i know

 _(2:03 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** do you seriously have a crush on keith?

 _(2:03 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** of all the people

 _(2:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** breathe a word about this to anyone and i will burn your skin from your body and roast marshmallows over the flames

 _(2:05 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Woah there buddy

 _(2:05 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** noted

**_SeaPidgeon_ has left the chat!**

_(2:09 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You know he’ll find out eventually so why don’t you just get it over with?

 _(2:09 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You flirt with him in the chat, who knows what you talk about in private, and you guys really do pick each other up

 _(2:10 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** 1 he ignores all the comments i make or leaves the chat when i say something

 _(2:12 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** 2 literally everyone thinks i’m joking. no one has ever taken my flirting seriously and yeah maybe i don’t usually mean it and it’s like my humor but it makes it really hard to show my true intentions ya know?

 _(2:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and 3 every time i’m even remotely nice to him or he’s nice to me everyone flips shit like the world is ending or something

 _(2:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** did you see Pidge just now?

 _(2:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s like i HAVE to be fighting with him or there’s something wrong with us

 _(2:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** like yeah maybe we didn’t start out on the best of terms but we’ve all grown closer as friends in the past couple of years

 _(2:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why can everyone’s relationships with people change except for ours?

 _(2:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** you and Pidge are great friends now and Allura and Shiro are closer and even Matt fits in here somehow now and that’s a lot of change

 _(2:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** but i’m still supposed to hate him after he’s defended me and been there for me and went out of his way to cheer me up and make sure i’m not alone if i need someone

 _(2:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and it’s like we haven’t made any progress whatsoever because we just fall back to default whenever someone says something or we try to cover it up when one of us sticks up or sides with the other

 _(2:15 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Buddy slow down I can’t type fast enough to get a word in

 _(2:15 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** sorry

 _(2:18 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Everyone is just teasing when they bring up you guys getting along. It’s not that we don’t want you to, it’s just that it’s become something humorous to bring up, like when you say “wow I’ll never live this down”. If it’s really affecting you that much I think you should talk about it in the group chat. No one would be angry, they would all move on from it. I know how thrilled everyone would be to see you getting along for real. Because aside from me no one really knows who the real Lance is like. Heck, I’m sure I don’t even know everything about the real Lance!

 _(2:20 PM)_ **Sunshine:** And I don’t think Keith is ignoring all of your flirting because he’s uncomfortable with it, I think, like you said, most people don’t take your flirting seriously. I can’t say for sure because I’m not him but he could be ignoring them because he doesn’t know if it’s real and if it’s not he won’t get hurt. But I can say for sure that he wouldn’t have texted me last night asking me about your favorite breakfast OR gotten up at five in the morning to prepare everything if he didn’t care about you in /some/ way.

 _(2:21 PM)_ **Sunshine:** But again I’m not him. They only way you can know for sure is if you ask him.

 _(2:21 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i don’t know who the real Lance is either

 _(2:25 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Buddy that wasn’t supposed to be what you took out of that

 _(2:32 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** do you think i’m not real Hunk?

 _(2:33 PM)_ **Sunshine:** No of course you’re real Lance!

 _(2:33 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** because i think only poorly written mary sues are as static characters as i am

 _(2:38 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance you have more character than anyone I’ve ever met. You work two jobs for your family and you go to college and study and get good grades. Maybe we use you as the comedic relief sometimes but you’re still important to us. You live to make other people happy and forget about taking care of yourself sometimes but we want to be there to pick you up just like you are for us.

 _(2:39 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** thanks Hunk :)

 _(2:41 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Are you okay buddy?

 _(2:41 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yep! fine n dandy buddy

 _(2:43 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Alright! I’m gonna go join the others, but text me or call me if you need me okay?

 _(2:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Will do :)

 

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(4: 16 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** allura what time do you plan on going to the aquarium tmr

 _(4:30 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** we should be there about this time tomorrow! why do you ask?

 _(4:31 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** just wondering. thanks

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(5:02 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** hi

 _(5:09 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** hey

 _(5:09 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** whats up

 _(5:16 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i have a really stupid question to ask you

 _(5:17 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and it’s okay if you don’t want to because you’ve already done more than enough for me in the past few days especially this morning because Hunk told me you were up really early this morning to get everything ready and i know you were also up late because you were texting me

 _(5:19 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and i know you probably want time to yourself because i know too much social interaction can be exhausting for you and i get that so it’s okay

 _(5:20 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** actually just give your dog a hug for me okay?

 _(5:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** thats the most suspicious group of messages ive ever gotten

 _(5:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** whats going on lance?

 _(5:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** nothing it’s fine

 _(5:26 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** what were you going to ask me

 _(5:29 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** nothing

 _(5:29 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** not importsny

 _(5:30 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** all questions are important lance

 _(5:30 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** and i know you wouldnt have brought it up if you didnt want to tell me

 _(5:36 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i do want to tell you

 _(5:36 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** come on lance

 _(5:37 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** whats going on in that head of yours?

 _(5:41 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** nothing

 _(5:41 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** everything

 _(5:41 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i need more than that

 _(5:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i don’t know

 _(5:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i feel wrong

 _(5:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Hunk was talkning to me earlier and i know he wastrying to help but it kind of made things worse and my day went form the best one down to one of the lowest

 _(5:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i heard myself breathe earlier and i thought there was someone in my room wit hme because i didn’t recognize it was me

 _(5:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** you keep using my name and i know it’s my naembut it’s like you’re talking to someone else and i’m just wathcing

 _(5:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** are you at your house?

 _(5:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i am in the house

 _(5:45 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** okay. kosmo and i are going to come visit is that okay?

 _(5:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay

 _(5:46 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i need you to do something for me while we walk over

 _(5:47 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** what?

 _(5:47 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** stand up and focus your weight on your feet

 _(5:47 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** feel the carpet under your toes

 _(5:47 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** just take a deep breath

 _(5:48 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** keep breathing. feel the ground under your feet and the way your body adjust to keep your balance

 _(5:48 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you can wiggle your fingers. touch your thumb to each finger and count them out loud

 _(5:49 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** well be there in ten minutes. dont worry about letting me in your sister knows I’m coming with kosmo

 

 

**_SeaPidgeon_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(8:02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** ive reapplied sunscreen every hour since weve been here even if were not outside and im STILL BURNT

 _(8;02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** LOOK at this

**_SeaPidgeon_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**

_(8:03 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Suck it up and get out of the bathroom gremlin

 _(8:04 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** yes hunk and i are waiting for you but the others are out in the car

 _(8:09 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i feel like it would have made more sense to make a separate group chat for the guys that went on vacation

 _(8:09 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** that is not my user name

 _(8:10 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** hi im lance and i dont pay attentino to whose phone is buzzing before i lunge off the bed and grab it

 _(8:10 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** shush mullet

 _(8:11 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Switch back please this is confusing

 _(8:11 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You guys can get into each others phones?

 _(8:11 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Wait wait this question is better: youre together right now??

 _(8:12 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** were bored and were the only two here so yea kosmo and i are hanging at lances

 _(8:12 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I thought Veronica was allergic to dogs?

 _(8:12 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** she is

 _(8:12 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why didnt she tell me when i told her i was bringing my dog

 _(8:13 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** SWITCH BACK THIS IS CONFUSING

 _(8:13 PM)_ **Sunshine:** She probably just didn’t want to be rude

 _(8:13 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Yes please switch back

 _(8:14 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** fiiiiine

 _(8:17 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** yes hello romelle would like to see kosmo

**_OneStepPastGay_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

_(8:18 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** isnt he cute??

 _(8:18 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** kosmoor Lance being tackled by kosmo

 _(8:18 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** uh

 _(8:20 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle said, and i quote, “id go straight for that smile”

 _(8:20 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Im bi but i would drop girls completely for that

 _(8:20 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** i already dropped girls for that

 _(8:20 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** in general

 _(8:20 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** not lance specifically

 _(8:21 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** mhmm yes i /totally/ believe you

 

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting with _OneStepPastGay_**

_(8:21 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Shiro told me to tell you

 _(8:21 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You are a disaster gay

 _(8:22 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** jfc

 

 

**_Sunshine_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(8:22 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Keith just called you cute

 _(8:23 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Indirectly, but he still called you cute

 _(8:25 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Also I’m not going to question why you two are together right now but you guys are super cute hanging out together even though you’re not actually together together

 _(9:03 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** you used together way too many times in that sentence bro

 

 

**_OneStepPastGay_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(9:15 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay** : i forgot to ask earlier

 _(9:15 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** you have the day off tomorrow right?

 _(9:17 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yep, both places are closed on sundays so no work tomorrow

 _(9:17 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why?

 _(9:23 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** good were going to meet the others at the aquarium tomorrow afternoon

 _(9:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** dude

 _(9:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** as much as i would love to go to the aquarium i really shouldn’t be spending money plus i would need the car and i already need it to get to work when i have a shift in town so i would feel bad taking it on my day off

 _(9:28 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** if you don’t want to go because you don’t want to go i get that

 _(9:28 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** but if those are the real reasons you don’t want to go ill pay for your ticket and we can take my bike

 _(9:29 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** its only 45 minutes from here

 _(9:30 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no way man, i can’t make you spend your money on me. plus gas is really expensive right now i don’t want you to have to waste it just for me

 _(9:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** alright

 _(9:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** let me rephrase this

 _(9:32 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** lance im going to meet the others at the aquarium tomorrow would you like to carpool with me

 _(9:36 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s not carpooling if we’re riding a motorcycle

 _(9:36 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** are you coming or not?

 _(9:38 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** mmmmmm

 _(9:38 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** alright, i’ll come

 _(9:38 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** but if you’re buying the tickets then i’m buying whatever food we eat

 _(9:39 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** yeah?

 _(9:39 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah

 _(9:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** cool

 _(9:40 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** cool

 _(9:40 PM)_ **OneStepPastGay:** ill see you tomorrow

 _(9:41 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah see you tomorrow

 

 _(11:49 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** goodnight samurai

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_OurConstellation_ changed _OneStepPastGay_ ’s name to _GravitationalPull_**

_(12:01 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** jfc why does this keep happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE!! KEEP!! GETTING!! LONGER!! Seriously these chapters started out at like six pages each and chapter seven was nine aND THIS ONE IS ELEVEN (3,274 words) HOW DO I STOP  
> The section on Lance's dissociation is based only on my own experiences, and the tips Keith gives him are from here (http://www.anxietyslayer.com/journal/grounding-technique-for-anxiety-dissociation.html) and also my own small techniques. I'll be adding a tag about it when i post this (if I forget please leave me a comment to remind me) in case it's triggering to some people.  
> I currently have no ideas for the next chapter so if you have any feel free to share them! Also, if you would like to write any of the scenes out that aren't part of a chat (e.i. Lance and Keith walking Kosmo, Pidge "fighting the tide" and them finding the horseshoe crab, Keith and Lance's breakfast, etc.) please do! and tag me in or gift it to me (idk how it works on here really) if you publish it, give me credit for the idea and maybe link this fic in the notes or something (fan art too! I have a tumblr and an insta you can tag me in!) I'll share all the work I get in the beginning notes of future chapters!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	9. Last Day of Vay-cay !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is their own kind of evil  
> Lance and Keith bonding time?  
> Aquarium!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who
> 
> Shiro -- shito  
> Keith -- GravitationalPull  
> Lance -- OurConstellation  
> Hunk -- Sunshine  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting with _SeaPidgeon_**

_(9:02 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What did u do with my toothbrush gremlin

 _(9:02 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i aint touched ur toothbrush

 _(9:03 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** smh the southern slang gives u away where is it

 _(9:03 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** how could my dearest brother accuse me of such scandalous activities

 _(9:03 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Im not burning u for witchcraft i JUST want my toothbrush

 _(9:04 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** funny story

 _(9:04 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What

 _(9:04 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** there was this dog on the beach yesterday

 _(9:04 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Okay

 _(9:05 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** and this dogs owner didnt know how to clean up after this dog

 _(9:05 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** This better not be going where i think its going

 _(9:05 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** and i just happened to step in the dogs mess with my flip flops

 _(9:05 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** so i used your toothbrush to clean it off

 _(9:05 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What the FUCK pidge??

 _(9:05 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** hey just be glad i threw it away instead of putting it back or you wouldve had a mouth full of shit

 

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(9:06 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** smh does anyone happen to have an extra toothbrush

 _(9:07 AM)_ **Sunshine:** There’s one in my bag on the right side. It’s still in the package

 _(9:08 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Bless at least someone in this group comes prepared

 _(9:10 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i would like to point out that i also had an extra toothbrush

 _(9:11 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** no u dont you took shiros extra one friday night because u didnt even bring yours

 _(9:13 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** …

 _(9:13 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** u rite

 _(9:15 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** smh you guys r a mess

 _(9:15 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** look whos talkin

 _(9:16 AM)_ **shito:** Pidge

 _(9:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** excuse u i am a disaster not a mess

 _(9:17 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Whats the difference

**_Sunshine_ changed _shito_ ’s name to _ShirOcean_**

_(9:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** a Mess implies that i am physically unattractive, however a Disaster is more of a messed up on the inside kinda thing

 _(9:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** a+ name Hunk

 _(9:18 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Ooooh i see now

 _(9:19 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shiro called me a disaster yesterday

 _(9:19 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Youre a Disaster Gay Keith not a Disaster theres a difference

 _(9:19 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** ??? you blocked him tho?

 _(9:20 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I acted as the second messenger

 _(9:20 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** shut

 _(9:20 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** ur not an intracellular signaling molecule

 _(9:21 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Hormones stimulate me quite well when its Shiro

 _(9:21 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** im not related to you

 _(9:23 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Why am I in this friend group again?

 _(9:23 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** sharing this group chat with two bi-s is a lot of work

 _(9:24 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** this is biphobia

 _(9:24 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** This is biphobia

 _(9:24 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Ayyyy

 _(9:25 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** What about the gays in the group chat

 _(9:25 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** nah you guys are easy to handle

 _(9:25 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Wait, gays? As in multiple?

 _(9:25 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** SHIRO IS GAY

 _(9:26 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** I am gay

 _(9:26 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** dont take this the wrong way but

 _(9:26 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what the fuck? since when?

 _(9:26 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i kissed him a few months back and we both instantly stopped questioning our sexualities

 _(9:27 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** it was the worst kiss of my life im never kissing a guy again

 _(9:27 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shiros stealing my style

 _(9:28 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** you didn’t have that much in the first place, samurai

 _(9:28 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** oh yeah?

 _(9:29 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Oh no

 _(9:29 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah!

 _(9:30 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** well see

 _(9:30 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** what the heck?

 _(9:30 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** what does that mean?

 _(9:30 AM)_ **OuConstellation:** Keith!

 ** _SeaPidgeon_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**

 _(9:30 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** Matt.exe has stopped working

 _(9:31 AM)_ **Sunshine:** He’s been like that for five minutes

 _(9:31 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** he never entertained the thought that he might actually have a chance with shiro because he thought he was straight

 _(9:31 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Stop exposing me pigeon

 _(9:31 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean he has a chance

 _(9:32 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** SHOT THROUGH THE HEART

 _(9:32 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** AND YOURE TO BLAME

 _(9:33 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** No

**_ShirOcean_ kicked _OurConstellation_ from the chat!**

**_ShirOcean_ kicked _OrangeSaltWater_ from the chat!**

**_OrangSaltWater_ added _OrangeSaltWater_ to the chat**

_(9:34 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I am wounded

 _(9:34 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** How could you

**_GravitationalPull_ added _OurConstellation_ to the chat**

_(9:34 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I opened my heart to you

 _(9:34 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** rude

 _(9:35 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** And this is how you repay me?

 _(9:35 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I may never be able to forgive you for the turmoil youve put me through

 _(9:38 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** I can live with that

 _(9:38 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i dont know whats happening right now

 _(9:38 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** but romelle and i have been waiting by the car for ten minutes could we please get the party moving

 _(9:39 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i want to spend a couple more hours at the beach before we start back home and hit up the aquarium!!

 _(9:40 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Allura

 _(9:40 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I’m bring them down now Allura!

 _(9:40 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** yes space cadet?

 _(9:40 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** thank you hunk!

 _(9:40 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** what?

 _(9:41 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** why dont you just add Romelle to this chat?

 _(9:42 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i keep forgetting romelle is with you because shes not in the chat

 _(9:44 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** heathens

 _(9:44 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle is not yet ready to be a member of this group chat

 _(9:47 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** ? then why invite her to the group vacation?

 _(9:47 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** she hasnt seen the detrimental force this chat has on our lives yet

 _(9:47 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** im giving her time to run before shes sucked in forever

 _(9:53 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** if she can make it through an encounter with you two idiots i will give her the choice

 _(9:54 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** but until then she is a pretty girl that actually wants to hang out with me and i will savor it as long as possible

 

 _(10:18 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance and i are going to meet you guys at the aquarium at 430

 _(10:18 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** you should probably warn romelle

 

 _(12:01 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** heathens

 

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(3:04 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** im on my way to pick you up

 _(3:04 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** do you have a helmet or do you need to wear mine?

 _(3:05 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** umm you need your helmet?? i’m not taking yours and leaving you to bust your skull open

 _(3:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** ill steal shiros

 _(3:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i just think mine will fit your head better

 _(3:05 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh

 _(3:06 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay

 _(3:06 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** see you in a few then!

 _(3:08 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** be ready to leave when i get there i want to take a detour that might take a little longer

 _(3:10 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_OurConstellation_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**

 ** _OurConstellation_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

 ** _OurConstellation_ sent (3) [** **photos** **]**

 _(3:52 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i keep making Keith stop like every two miles to take pictures

 ** _OurConstellation_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

 _(3:53 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** look at him i think he hates me

 _(3:55 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Is that my helmet?

 _(3:55 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes i’m wearing his so he’s wearing yours

 _(3:55 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i regret taking you the long way now

 _(3:55 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** is shiro asking why im wearing his helmet?

 _(3:56 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes that’s what that explanation was for

 _(3:56 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Is Keith asking if I’m asking you about the helmet?

 _(3:56 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes that’s what that last message was

 _(3:56 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** did he ask if i was asking what he was asking?

 _(3:57 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes

 _(3:57 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** What did he ask?

 _(3:57 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** jfc this is painful to watch

 _(3:57 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** if you asked what he asked what you were asking about

 _(3:57 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** hes still asking what im asking?

 _(3:58 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You’re right Pidge this is terrible

 _(3:58 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes

 _(3:58 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What you dont know is shiro is reading all the messages over my shoulder and knows exactly what keith is saying so all of lances efforts are really for nothing

 _(3:58 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Matt how could you?

 _(3:58 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Shiro hwo could you

 _(3:59 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** alluras phone keeps dinging from one of the front cup holders and im pretty sure shes two seconds away from flipping the car

 _(4:00 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** her eye twitched when i sent that

 _(4:00 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance put your helmet back on and lets go or were not going to make it on time

 _(4:00 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** but pictures

 _(4:01 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** take pictures at the aquarium

 _(4:02 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance i swear to god get on this bike right now or im leaving your ass here

 ** _OurConstellation_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

 _(4:03 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** that was rude

 _(4:04 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** what did you expect me to do? tell you that you have a fine ass?

 _(4:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i was fishing so yeah that was the anticipated reaction

 _(4:04 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Don’t throw my helmet you’ll get scuff marks on it

 _(4:05 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** you didnt even hit him keith i thought you had better aim

 _(4:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance and i should be there in twenty minutes hopefully around the same time you guys get there

 _(4:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** fuck off pigeon

 

 _(4:36 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** were here

 _(4:36 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i have no idea how anyone can ride a motorcycle or a street bike or whatever the fuck you have my ass hurts

 _(4:36 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** were just inside waiting for you in the lobby!

 _(4:36 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** tmi lance

 _(4:37 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** if youre going to be a baby about it you can ride in the car on the way back and pidge can ride with me

 _(4:38 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** no thanks

 _(4:38 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no i want to ride with you

 _(4:39 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** then stop complaining

 _(4:40 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Could you guys walk a little faster? I think Matt is about to start bouncing off the walls

 _(4:40 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Romelle is slowly inching towards the sting ray pool

 _(4:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** we here!

 _(4:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m waving

 _(4:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** WAVE BACK BITCHES

 _(4:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** wow thanks for making me look like an idiot

 _(4:44 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You know we love you dude

 _(4:44 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Now hurry the fuck up i have a date with the fishes

 _(4:45 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** gross

 

 _(5:02 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith i need your phone mine won’t let me take anymore pictures

 _(5:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith please this dolphin is so photogenic it would be rude not to take a picture of her

 _(5:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** okay im coming

 _(5:05 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** thank youuuuuu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I apologize. I have zero motivation for this please give me ideas I beg of you I want to keep writing but I have NO ideas HELP
> 
> If someone would like to write about their aquarium trip please do!! I would love to read it! I don't have time or motivation to write it myself but I would be absolutely THRILLED if someone took the time to write it out!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	10. Romelle + Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is over. Romelle joins. Kick is created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who
> 
> Shiro -- ShirOcean  
> Keith -- GravitationalPull  
> Lance -- OurConstellation  
> Hunk -- Sunshine  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater  
> Romelle -- Lesbeauty
> 
> Time stamps are mildly important this chapter  
> Typos are purposeful!

**_SeaPidgeon_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(6:02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** see u fuvkers at home  
****

_(6:02 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** fuvkers

 _(6:02 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** fuvkers

 _(6:03 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** wow thanks pidge i can feel the love and concern

 _(6:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Seriously though guys be careful

 _(6:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance are you sure you wouldn’t rather just ride back in the van with us?

 _(6:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no way bro!! sure i constantly feel like i’m about to die but that’s!! half the fun!!

 _(6:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** we could crash or get hit by a car or something on the bike could break and we would be shit out of luck BUT!!

 _(6:05 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it would be worth it !

 _(6:05 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what, exactly, would be worth is lance? hmmmmm?

 _(6:05 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** would it mayhaps be that you have to hold onto the driver ?

 _(6:06 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** fuck off Pidgeon

 _(6:08 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance come here and let me check your helmet

 _(6:08 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why? i know how to put on a helmet

 _(6:09 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** I know but you made me paranoid with that “what if” bullshit and i need to make sure nothing is wrong 

 _(6:09 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** please

 _(6:10 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay

 _(6:10 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** We’ll see you guys back home. Be safe.

 _(6:11 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Lance keep him in line

 _(6:12 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** wheres shiros “be safe” speech

 _(6:12 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** oh wait i blocked him

 _(6:12 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** let’s goooo samurai Shiro said be safe

**_OurConstellation_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**

_(6:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** “hang on” he says  
****

_(6:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no shit sherlock 

 _(6:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay see you guys later

 _(6:14 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** don’t wait up

 

 _(7:23 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what does that mean?

 

 

**_ShirOcean_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(7:48 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Has Keith dropped you off at your house yet? It’s taking longer than it should for him to get home  
****

_(7:56 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Lance, I can’t text Keith he blocked me please answer

 

 _(8:13 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Lance McClain I will call your mother if you don’t answer me in the next half hour

 _(8:40 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** At least tell me you’re alright. Tell me you didn’t crash or get hit or something that you were talking about earlier

 

 _(8:46 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** shit sorry Shiro we stopped somewhere on the back road home to grab something to eat and i didn’t think to check my phone and then i couldn’t have my phone out on the bike

 _(8:46 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith just dropped me off at my house he’s on his way home now

 _(8:48 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Thank you Lance

 _(8:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** np

 

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _ShirOcean_**

**This user ( _GravitationalPull_ ) has unblocked you ( _ShirOcean_ )! You can now send and receive messages from this user.**  
****

_(9:02 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Keith Akira Kogane you are in so much trouble  
****

  
****

  
****

**_EnterSandQueen_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(9:44 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i have made the decision   
****

_(9:44 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** that after today’s success 

 _(9:44 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle should be cordially invited to the group chat

 _(9:45 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** assuming you all agree because we need 100% approval

 _(9:48 PM)_ **Sunshine:** My sister from another mister! Of course she should join!

 _(9:50 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** as long as she knows what shes getting herself into

 _(9:50 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** I think that’s a good idea. She seemed to have a lot of fun with us this weekend

 _(9:56 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ROMELLE BB YES

 _(10:00 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i have no problem with it

 _(10:05 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** laaaance 100% we need you

 _(10:15 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Romelle is chill!! 

 _(10:17 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** heck yes !!! prepare yourselves for hte natural beauty that is romelle !!

**_EnterSandQueen_ added _Lesbeauty_ to the chat!**

_(10:18 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Hello again!  
****

_(10:18 PM)_ **Sunshine:** My sister from another mister finally joins us in hell.

 _(10:19 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** jesus hunk youre supposed to be the optimistic one here

 _(10:21 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I am! It’s a great place you’ll love it!

 _(10:22 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I’ll love any place as long as Hunk is there!

 _(10:23 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i like her let’s keep her

 _(10:25 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance don’t flirt with my sister

 _(10:25 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** lance dont flirt with the lesbian

 _(10:25 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance

 _(10:25 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Lance I’m capital g Gay for capital g Girls

 _(10:26 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** wow i can’t believe you all sent those at the exact same time

 _(10:26 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and for the record i wasn’t flirting i was simply showing my appreciation for someone else who sees how blessed we are to have the light that is Hunk Garrett in our lives

 _(10:27 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** why did keith say anything that had nothing to do with him

 _(10:28 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** That was his condescending voice. He said it out loud too. It’s like my Dad voice he learned it from me 

 _(10:28 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** This is a proud moment

 _(10:29 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Oh my gosh he admitted he has a dad voice

 _(10:30 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he IS a dad!

 _(10:31 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** no

 _(10:31 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** I will kick both of you from this chat again

 _(10:31 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** :(

 _(10:32 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** But daddy

**_ShirOcean_ kicked _OrangeSaltWater_ from the chat**

_(10:34 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Aw but daddy he was my favorite!  
****

_(10:34 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Don’t think I won’t kick you too

 _(10:34 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** ha

 _(10:35 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** kick

 _(10:36 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle no-

 _(10:37 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Romelle yes

 _(10:37 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Romelle YES

 _(10:38 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I hate this fucking family

 _(10:38 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** I hate this

 _(10:38 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** STOP STEALING MY EMO PERSONALITY

 _(10:39 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** oooh all the confessions tonight

 _(10:39 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** lance is a flirt, shiro is a dad, keith is emo

 _(10:40 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m not a flirt i just love my bro Hunk

 _(10:41 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** you used to flirt with me all the time even when i rejected you

 _(10:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah, used to

 _(10:42 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** pretty sure you hit on shiro when you met him

 _(10:42 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You hit on Romelle when you met her earlier

 _(10:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** what the heck?? no i didn’t!

 _(10:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m not like that anymore!

 _(10:46 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Leave the loverboy alone guys

 _(10:47 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m not like that anymore

**_OrangeSaltWater_ added _OrangeSaltWater_ to the chat!**

_(10:52 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Pidge put up a firewall on the chat it took fucking forever to get through  
****

_(10:52 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Gremlin

 _(10:52 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** What’d i miss

 _(10:53 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Whered everyone go

 

 

**_SeaPidgeon_ added _Sunshine, EnterSandQueen, OrangeSaltWater, ShirOcean,_ and _Lesbeauty_ to the chat!**

**_SeaPidgeon_ renamed the chat _Kick_**  
****

_(10:53 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** so i have suspicions   
****

_(10:55 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Oh this is where everyone went

 _(10:58 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Why are Lance and Keith not here?

 _(10:59 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** because were talking about them

 _(11:00 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Ooooh are we meddling?

 _(11:00 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** We shouldn’t

 _(11:01 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** we most definitely are shiro

 _(11:02 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** What are we doing?

 _(11:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Messing with Keith and Lance apparently

 _(11:03 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** yes that

 _(11:03 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** I really think we shouldn’t.

 _(11:04 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I agree with Shiro I think

 _(11:04 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** aw come on babe youre cooler than that

 _(11:04 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** we wont be causing them any harm

 _(11:05 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I don’t know guys

 _(11:05 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Hunk?

 _(11:06 PM)_ **Sunshine:** If this is about what I think it’s about, this is well overdue.

 _(11:07 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Alright. I’m in.

 _(11:08 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Aw yeah baby! Let the meddling begin!

 _(11:09 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** You’re all insufferable

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _GravitatinalPull_**

_(10:55 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** did you get in trouble when you got home?  
****

_(10:56 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i have to do all the chores around the house until shiro thinks ive learned my lesson

 _(10:56 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** he set up the alarm system again and now that hes home i cant turn it off so i cant sneak out

 _(10:59 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** ah, that’s a bummer man

 _(11:00 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m sorry i got you into trouble

 _(11:03 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance it wasn’t your fault

 _(11:03 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** it was my choice, you didn’t even know i was doing it

 _(11:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah but if i had never recommended going to the beach you you;dn’t have had to do that

 _(11:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** even if you hadn’t suggested that they would have thought of somewhere else to go and you would have still had to stay here and work and i still would have gotten ‘grounded’ to stay with you

 _(11:07 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh

 

 _(11:47 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** id rather spend the weekend with you

 _(11:56 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** thank you for everything you did for me this weekend. and last week. and in general.

 _(11:57 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i know i don’t say it enough. i’m sorry.

 

 _(12:28 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** even if you never said it once it wouldn’t stop me

 _(12:29 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** get some sleep. you have work in the morning. goodnight lance

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _Sunshine_**

_(12:31 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Hunk help

**_OurConstellation_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**

_(12:31 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m so bi

 

 

**_Sunshine_ is chatting in _Kick_**

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**

_(12:40 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Please Pidge whatever your plan is do it soon I don’t think I can handle this pining idiot much longer.

 _(12:46 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Ah, I see what this is now

 _(12:46 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** kick

 

 

**_SeaPidgeon_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(2:57 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** wait a second

 _(2:57 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** keith and lance slept together yesterday??

 

 _(5:06 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Keith and Lance did what?

 _(5:15 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** we were laying on his bed in his room. kosmo was with us

 _(5:16 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** so you didnt sleep together

 _(5:18 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** we may have all taken a nap but we definitely did not do what you seem to think we did

 _(5:18 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** we should leave you two alone more often. two days and now youre all buddy buddy with each other

 _(5:21 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** haha yes it’s funny Keith and Lance actually getting along we get it

 _(5:23 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** keith and lance get along very well i think

 _(5:24 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** oh

 _(5:27 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh

 

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _Sunshine_**

_(5:28 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Hunk i’m so bi

 

 _(7:21 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's almost been a month haha I've been suffering. College finally kicked into gear. I've been studying every night (the first week of October I studied for twelve hours because I had an exam every single day) and I also have homework + whatever social things I have to do for classes and then theres personal stuff. And I also didn't have any ideas on how to continue this (special thanks to Sarai+Quyen for helping me out at the end there!).
> 
> I'm still desperate for ideas throw them at me.  
> Also shout out to my girlfriend for putting up with me lately I love her
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	11. Storytime #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an interesting day at work  
> Allura tries to meddle  
> Lance asks Keith out? Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who:
> 
> Shiro -- ShirOcean  
> Keith -- GravitationalPull  
> Lance -- OurConstellation  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon  
> Hunk -- Sunshine  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater  
> Romelle -- Lesbeauty

******_OurConstellation_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(2:05 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT WORK TODAY  
****

_(2:12 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** jesus

 _(2:14 PM)_ **Sunshine:** WHY ARE WE YELLING?

 _(2:15 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** I would like to have deniability to whatever this is

 _(2:15 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Add me back after this is over

**_ShirOcean_ has left the chat!**

_(2:18 PM)_ **Sunshine:** He acts as if the police are going to get involved  
****

_(2:19 PM)_ **Sunshine:** There’s no police right?

 _(2:20 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no Hunk no police

 _(2:22 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** what happened at work today?

 _(2:22 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** I’M GLAD YOU ASKED KEITH

 _(2:24 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** so there was a lull in the customers around ten today and so we were all just kind of chilling behind the counter or in the kitchen and then two of the cooks in the back started arguing but they argue all the time and obviously it was like playful banter so it was fine

 _(2:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** BUT THEN

 _(2:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** one of them!!! threw a bagel!!! at the other one!!!

 _(2:26 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** you actually work in a high school cafeteria not a nice classy expensive cafe

 _(2:26 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and then the other one retaliated with a piece of soggy toast!

 _(2:26 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and then it was just an all out food war!! in the kitchen!!

 _(2:28 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** they made a GIANT mess that thankfully i did not have to clean up but they were throwing croissants and toast and whatever cut up vegetables they had at each other and when the manager came in she just,,,sighed and turned around and locked herself in her office

 _(2:28 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it was the exact same way Shiro reacts when he walks in on whatever stupid thing we’re doing

 _(2:29 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I’m sorry, where do you work?

 _(2:31 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i swear we didn’t serve any of the food they were throwing

 _(2:31 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Why can I actually picture all of this happening like I was there??

 _(2:32 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s our bro connection, bro

 _(2:32 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Bro

 _(2:33 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Bros I see it too

 _(2:33 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** bRO

 _(2:33 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** BRO

 _(2:34 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** im sorry can we back up for a second

 _(2:34 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** why was the toast soggy??

 _(2:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh Nyma used it to soak up something she spilled in the kitchen because she didn’t want to get a new roll of paper towels 

 _(2:37 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** follow-up question: why did she still have the soggy piece of toast?

 _(2:41 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** she was using it as leverage to get the rest of us to do things for her. It was all in fun, we knew we didn’t HAVE to do it, but i mean come on, who wants to touch a soggy piece of toast?? She made me take her register when she needed to go to the bathroom and made some other guy clean up a mess she made when she dropped the leftovers she was carrying

 _(2:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** she carried that piece of toast all day man. and in the end, it was the perfect ammo

 _(2:45 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i am disgusted and yet i have a new respect for this woman

 _(2:45 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** pure respect here

 _(2:45 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** pure disgust

 _(2:47 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it was the best day ever

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _GravitationalPull_**

_(3:02 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** hey are you busy?  
****

_(3:07 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** like right now?

 _(3:21 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** or later if that’s better for you

 _(3:25 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** how about now and later?

 _(3:26 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** ooo extra long hang out

 _(3:26 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** its summer. what else am i going to do

 _(3:28 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** what did you want to do?

 _(3:30 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** does Kosmo like to swim?

 _(3:31 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** you want to take my dog swimming?

 _(3:32 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yes

 _(3:34 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i have no idea if he would swim

 _(3:34 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** but we can walk him around the lake and tie him to a tree while we swim if he wont get in the water

 _(3:35 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** !! really?

 _(3:35 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** really

 _(3:36 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** why do you want to take kosmo? you know you could ask me to do things without involving my dog

 _(3:40 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** honestly? i just really want a giant 70 pound dog to lay on top of me and crush me

 _(3:43 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i thought today was good?

 _(3:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it was! its just a feeling, y’know? 

 _(3:44 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** gotta bring myself back down to earth 

 _(3:44 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** okay. meet us at the park in fifteen minutes. Shiro has the car and the park is between our houses so we can walk to the lake from there

 _(3:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** roger that samurai 

 

**_EnterSandQueen_ is chatting in _Kick_**

_(4:32 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** phase one begins.   
****

_(4:32 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** follow my lead

 _(4:34 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Wait what is phase one

 

**_EnterSandQueen_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(4:33 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** MOVIE NIGHT! MOVIE NIGHT!  
****

_(4:35 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** MY FIRST MOVIE NIGHT!

 _(4:35 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Romelle! Yes, movie night for Romelle!

 _(4:36 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Aww yeah my first movie night!

 _(4:37 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** no one cares matt

 _(4:37 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Untrue!! We are first time buddies!

 _(4:38 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Please don’t say that

 _(4:38 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** why are we missing people who’s MIA

 _(4:39 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** someone add shiro back

 _(4:40 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i got it

**_SeaPidgeon_ added _ShirOcean_ to the chat!**

_(4:40 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** where are keith and lance??  
****

_(4:41 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Is what happened at work over?

 _(4:41 PM)_ **Sunshine:** It’s been over for a while now you’re safe

 _(4:42 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** just dont scroll up

 _(4:43 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** shiro! join us for movie night??

 _(4:44 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Tonight?

 _(4:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yo what the heck is going on

 _(4:45 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** yes!! tonight!!

 _(4:45 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** lance!! movie night tonight!

 _(4:46 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Alright. I’ve got nothing else to do tonight.

 _(4:46 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** everyone is in except you and keith. are you coming lance??

 _(4:47 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** woah woah i never agreed

 _(4:47 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** pidge!! :D you are!! :D you are coming!! :D

 _(4:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why does she sound so passive aggressive

 _(4:48 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** lance!! are you coming??

 _(4:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** sorry Allura, can’t tonight

 _(4:49 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** youre ditching me ?? D:

 _(4:49 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** keith! what about you?? if you come im sure lance could find some time in his schedule for one movie right?

 _(4:52 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** cant busy

 _(4:53 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** betrayal! again you leave us for your own duties! do we mean nothing to you anymore? are we nothing more than the scraps you left on the plate?

 _(4:55 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** tone down the theatrics princess this isnt Shakespeare 

 _(4:56 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Why did shakespeare get capitalized but none of our names do?

 _(4:57 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** Shakespeare was a literary genius it would be a crime not to capitalize it

 _(4:57 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** the only one who deserves capitalizing in this chat is Hunk

 _(4:58 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** fair

 _(4:58 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** valid

 _(4:59 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You guys! You’re too sweet for me

 _(4:59 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** youre an actual cavity. nothing is sweeter than Hunk

 _(5:00 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** except maybe romelle

 _(5:02 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle spends 5% of her day dedicated to her list of ways to kill a man she has hidden in her bedside dresser. there are 105.

 _(5:02 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** care to share?

 _(5:02 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Please don’t share

 _(5:04 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Actually it’s 108 now and they are not for outside eyes lest you wish to choose the one I use to kill you

 _(5:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** romelle if we were straight i would date you

 _(5:06 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Honestly? Same.

 _(5:07 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith i thought you were busy

 _(5:07 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i cant be on my phone if im doing other stuff?

 _(5:08 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** doesn’t that defeat the purpose of doing the other stuff?

 _(5:08 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Hes right you gotta scat, cat

 _(5:09 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shit

 _(5:09 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** emo out

 _(5:10 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i love that you’ve just embraced that

 _(5:12 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what else do you love lance?

 _(5:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** shut, gremlin

 _(5:13 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** gtg peace

 

**_ShirOcean_ is chatting with _GravitationalPull_**

_(4:55 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Does “busy” have anything to do with why you and Kosmo left over an hour ago?  
****

_(4:57 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** cant talk busy rn

 _(4:58 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Keith

 _(5:00 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** okay listen he wanted to see my dog and i am WEAK okay? I am a weak disaster gay shiro please help

 _(5:01 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** he wanted to go swimming shiro

 _(5:01 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** we found out kosmo doesnt like the water but does know how to swim

 _(5:01 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** we walked around the lake a couple of times until kosmo got hot and then he just jumped right in the water

 _(5:02 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance not kosmo

 _(5:03 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i dont even like swimming?? what am i doing??

 _(5:04 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Wow Keith, you’re worse than I am

 _(5:04 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** dont joke old man im falling apart

 _(5:04 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** No you’re not

 _(5:07 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** yOURE RIGHT IM METLING

 _(5:07 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** was that jealousy?? is that what people do when they’re jealous??

 _(5:08 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** SHIRO HELP ME

 

**_ShirOcean_ is chatting in _Kick_**

**_ShirOcean_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**  
****

_(5:15 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Please help my weak gay brother  
****

_(5:15 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Theyre together right now??

 _(5:16 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** THATS why they rejected my idea !!

 _(5:16 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I thought us gays were supposed to stick together! I can’t believe they would go off by themselves like this!!

 _(5:16 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance turned his phone off when I tried to question him! Oh he is IN FOR IT later

 _(5:17 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** so are they on a date or

 _(5:18 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** Trust me, if they were dating I would never hear the end of it from Keith. They’re both oblivious pining idiots. 

 _(5:18 PM)_ **ShirOcean:** And that’s coming from ME

 _(5:20 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance would do the same to me but all I’ve been getting recently is sickeningly sweet complaining

 _(5:23 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** will they ever get their shit together? stay tuned to find out

 _(5:25 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** *unsubscribes*

 _(5:26 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** same

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(7:21 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** will you bring kosmo’s bowl over here?   
****

_(7:21 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** sure why

 _(7:21 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** hes a thirsty pupper lance he needs water

 _(7:22 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith

 _(7:22 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he is a dog and there is a lake three feet from him

 _(7:23 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** he cant drink this nasty fish water that weve been swimming around in!

 _(7:24 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** he needs his nice water i brought for him 

 _(7:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he is so spoiled

 _(7:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i love it and i want to spoil him too

 _(7:25 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m bringing it

 

**_SeaPidgeon_ is chatting in  _Summer Break???_**

_(1:42 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** /soggy toast/  
****

_(1:42 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** im going to have nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy it's been almost a month since I've touched this and I actually wrote this all in one day. The last chapter wasn't very well received, and I don't expect much for this one either because really nothing happens lol  
> I am out of ideas now so I've only been writing whenever I get an idea. So if you have any ideas for the next few chapters please share!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	12. You Need Some Aloe For That Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets BURNED, Lance is honestly a DisasterTM, Shatt is cannon, and a lot of other stuff that I can't remember but it's cute I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Who:
> 
> Shiro -- ShirOcean  
> Keith -- GravitationalPull  
> Lance -- OurConstellation  
> Hunk -- Sunshine  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater  
> Romelle -- Lesbeauty
> 
> Pay attention to time stamps. Chats are not in chronological order

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

**_GravitationalPull_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**   
****

_(8:30 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i hate you  
 ****

 

_(9:42 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** holy shit man !

_(9:42 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** why didn’t you wear sunscreen???

_(9:45 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i did

_(9:46 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** your skin is BLISTERING you obviously did NOT wear sunscreen!

_(9:47 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i did wear sunscreen, i just didn’t reapply it because i wasn’t paying attention to how long we were out there. plus we were in the water so most of it probably washed off 

_(9:47 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** jesus

_(9:47 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** put some aloe on that

**_GravitationalPull_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

_(9:48 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** at least kosmo enjoyed himself

_(9:48 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i don’t have aloe shiro took it with them on that trip last weekend and pidge stole it

_(9:49 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** and putting on a shirt to go get some is not worth the pain

_(9:50 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’ll bring you some after i get off of work later. you wouldn’t have gotten burnt if i hadn’t asked you to go do something

_(9:50 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i could just have shiro pick some up on his way back from alluras

_(9:51 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** they actually did movie night without us??? rude. 

_(9:52 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shiro is being a bitch please bring me aloe

_(9:52 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** i gotcha ;)

_(9:52 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** why the winky face

_(9:53 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** i gtg break over 

_(9:53 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** bye

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _ShirOcean_**

_(9:49 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** will you buy aloe on your way home  
 ****

_(9:49 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** You brought this upon yourself 

_(9:50 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Suffer through your pain while I continue to enjoy this movie marathon 

_(9:51 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** thanks i hate it

 

**_ShirOcean_ is chatting in _Kick_**

_(9:55 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Ten bucks says Lance will be at my house when I go home tonight  
 ****

_(9:56 AM)_ **Sunshine:** What makes you say that?

_(9:58 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Gut feeling.

_(10:01 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ???

_(10:01 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Hey someone wake pidge up we gotta leave

_(10:02 AM)_ **Sunshine:** No thanks

_(10:02 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i like my eyes thanks

_(10:02 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** You’re leaving?

_(10:03 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I’ll wake them up!

_(10:04 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Yeah weve got some stuff to do at the house today for dad

_(10:04 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** rOMELLE NO

_(10:04 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I’ll give the most heart-wrenching speech at your funeral sister.

_(10:05 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Ah, I see. Have fun then!

_(10:06 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i hate all of you except Romelle jsyk

_(10:07 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ROMELLE HAS BEEN CAPITALIZED??

_(10:07 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** *softly* what the fuck

_(10:08 AM)_ **Sunshine:** *Equally as soft what the heck*

_(10:08 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Breakfast anyone?

_(10:09 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Wish we could but we actually have to go

_(10:10 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** if you think im leaving this house without coffee youre in for it

_(10:10 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** this is??? my house???

_(10:11 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** P sure we get to blow something up for fun today actually if you wanna come Takashi

_(10:11 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** And as a thank you for inviting me I am making everyone breakfast!

_(10:11 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** *Shiro

_(10:12 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** how do you mess up that badly

_(10:12 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle sit that cute ass down before i kick it out 

_(10:13 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** I’d like to join you guys. Sounds like fun

_(10:15 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Great! Awesome cool cool great sounds good

_(10:18 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** romelle.

_(10:18 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I am sitting!

_(10:19 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i can see you from the couch sitting in a dining chair in front of the stove u clever little bitch

_(10:20 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** But I am sitting.

_(10:21 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I love my Not-Sister

_(10:21 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** not sister?

_(10:23 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Sister from another mister but shorter.

_(10:24 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** <333

_(10:25 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I made food!

_(10:25 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** And coffee for Pidge!

_(10:26 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** Romelle is my goddess i only pray to her

_(10:27 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Go eat gremlin we gotta leave

_(10:27 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i will drag myself to the kitchen of my own accords not because you tell me to

_(10:27 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Gremlin

 

**_ShirOcean_ is chatting with _OrangeSaltWater_**

_(10:15 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** You can use my name you know  
 ****

_(10:15 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** It’s not a curse

_(10:18 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Yeah but everyone else calls you shiro

_(10:20 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** It’s still my name

_(10:20 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** You used to use Takashi all the time. Why won’t you now?

_(10:21 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Pidge told me it was weird that i was the only one who used your name

_(10:25 AM)_ **ShirOcean:** Maybe I don’t want anyone else using my name

_(10:28 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Oh

_(10:28 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Well

_(10:28 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** In that case

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_OrangeSaltWater_ changed _ShirOcean_ ’s name to _TakaSea_**   
****

_(10:28 AM)_ **TakaSea:** I’ve brought this upon myself  
 ****

_(10:29 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** serves you right for making me suffer 

_(10:29 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** alone

_(10:29 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** on this couch

_(10:29 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** with probably third degree burns

_(10:33 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Dude what happened?

_(10:37 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** your name

_(10:37 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** it hurt me, hunk. it hurt me.

_(10:38 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** IM NOT THE ONLY LOBSTER

_(10:40 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** you took my aloe pidge

_(10:44 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** if we weren’t busy today i would bring it to you but also i still need it so

_(10:44 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** suffer

_(10:52 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i hate you

_(10:57 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** stop blowing up my phone while i’m at work

_(10:58 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Pidge i will block you if you say what i know you’re going to say

_(10:58 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** I DIDNT EVEN GET TO TYPE IT

_(10:59 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** youre no fun

_(11:00 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith stop complaining and go drink some water

_(11:00 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i am pretty sure i have sun poisoning

_(11:01 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** seriously go drink some water and take some ibuprofen or something for the pain

_(11:02 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** okay

_(11:03 AM)_ **TakaSea:** Do you need me to come home Keith? I’m with Matt and Pidge right now but if you’re really not feeling well I’ll grab some aloe on my way home.

_(11:03 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** no thats okay have fun with the holts

_(11:05 AM)_ **TakaSea:** Alright. Tell me if you change your mind.

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Kick_**

_(11:05 AM)_ **TakaSea:** He asked me this morning to come home early and bring him aloe and now he doesn’t want me to come home  
 ****

_(11:06 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** P sure lance is the reason for that

_(11:09 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I just can’t believe that Allura and Romelle missed that entire interaction

_(11:10 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** what interaction?

_(11:10 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You-

_(11:11 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** oh my god

_(11:12 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Did you mute the main chat Allura??

_(11:12 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** oh

_(11:12 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** oops

_(11:15 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Allura i cannot believe

_(11:16 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Where is Romelle? Also why am I the only person in Allura’s house

_(11:18 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** the sugar in the pancakes romelle made gave her too much energy so she wanted to go running

_(11:19 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Alright well I am uncomfortable being in someone’s house without them there so I’m going home. Thanks for the movie night Allura! We had fun!

_(11:24 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** have a safe trip home! maybe next time we can start phase one.

 

**_OurConstellation_ is chatting with _GravitationalPull_**

_(12:08 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** boss let me out early today. i’m on my way to get some aloe and then i’ll be at your house  
 ****

_(12:12 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** yay

_(12:22 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** wow don’t you sound enthusiastic

_(12:23 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** lance i cannot move without hurting and i feel horrible

_(12:24 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m sorry. make sure the door is unlocked i’m on my way

_(12:24 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** what time is Shiro coming home?

_(12:25 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** no idea. he’s with matt and i have a feeling he’ll be staying with him for a while

_(12:36 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** isn’t Pidge with them?

_(12:36 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** pidge was probably with them for ten minutes before they ditched them to do their own thing

_(12:37 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** u rite

_(12:37 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** keith i thought i said unlock the door

_(12:38 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** oops

 

**_Sunshine_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

**_Sunshine_ sent (2) [** **photos** **]**   
****

_(4:06 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Hey Lance look at this and tell me if you think Pidge is blushing or ready to commit murder  
 ****

_(4:07 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance

_(4:08 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I know you got off work at like two today

_(4:12 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** sorry buddy had aloe on my hands and couldn’t answer you

_(4:15 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Aloe? Lance you don’t burn why do you have aloe?

_(4:17 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance

_(4:23 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** sorry got distracted

_(4:23 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i bought some for Keith and brought it to him

_(4:24 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s my fault he got burnt in the first place

_(4:24 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** you should see it. his entire back is burnt and its starting to blister

_(4:26 PM)_ **Sunshine:** So, what I’m getting out of this is that you are with Keith right now and you’re the one putting the aloe on his sunburn?

_(4:27 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s on his back Hunk he can’t reach it and moving for him hurts

_(4:28 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i can see the eyebrow wiggle you’re doing in my head stop that

_(4:30 PM)_ **Sunshine:** It’s sweet that you’re taking care of him.

_(4:37 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** it’s the least i could do for him after everything he’s done for me

_(4:38 PM)_ **Sunshine:** So what are you guys doing? 

_(4:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** we’ve been watching movies. he hadn’t eaten anything yet when i got here so i made us grilled cheese because it was quick and didn’t use up a lot of their food

_(4:42 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he couldn’t keep it down though so i made him nibble some crackers instead

_(4:43 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** no fever, and i’ve been making sure he’s staying hydrated. he had a headache but it went away after i made him take some medicine

_(4:45 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I’m glad someone is taking care of him. How long are you going to stay?

_(4:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** don’t know yet. probably until Shiro gets home, or until he gets sick of me hovering and kicks me out

_(4:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** whichever comes first

_(4:49 PM)_ **Sunshine:** I would bet my entire life’s savings that Keith would throw HIMSELF out before he would throw you out. How long have you been there?

_(5:00 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** my boss let me out early at noon today so i’ve been here since like 12:30 maybe?

_(5:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** oh man is it really five o’clock?

_(5:02 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Yeah buddy, you’ve been there for a while now

 

_(6:47 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** the movie ended so i thought it would be a good time to see what time he wanted me to leave

_(6:47 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and he asked me what time i wanted to leave and i said i didn’t until he was feeling better

_(6:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** and he said that was fine?

_(6:48 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** so i guess i’m staying here??

_(6:50 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** he told me he wanted me to stay oh god

_(6:51 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Please for the love of my sanity confess to the boy

_(7:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Hunk

_(7:01 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i have rubbed Keith’s back a total of four times today and it wasn’t awkward

_(7:02 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i am not going to make it weird by telling him how much i like how his skin feels and that i wish he didn’t have to be sick for me to touch him

_(7:03 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Okay well you don’t have to say it like THAT

_(7:04 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m not telling him. i like what we have now and i’m not going to ruin it

_(7:05 PM)_ **Sunshine:** You can’t blame me for trying. Take care of him buddy.

 

**_Sunshine_ is chatting in _Kick_**

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**   
****

**_Sunshine_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**   
****

_(7:15 PM)_ **Sunshine:** 1, this boy is a Disaster and we need to help him  
 ****

_(7:16 PM)_ **Sunshine:** 2, we all owe Shiro $10

_(7:20 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i never agreed to that wager

_(7:20 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** um yes i never agreed to that

_(7:21 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** I bought him dinner he already has my money

_(7:22 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** gross

_(7:22 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** This is biphobia

_(7:23 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Let me buy my crush food without getting bashed

_(7:26 PM)_ **TakaSea:** What?

_(7:27 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Hello kashi

_(7:28 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Hello

_(7:30 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Hate to break this heartwarming scene up but this is a Klance groupchat currently

_(7:30 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Right, what happened?

_(7:31 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Oh that’s why Keith hasn’t texted me all day

_(7:32 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** they’ve been together all day??

_(7:33 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Allura read the screenshots i sent

_(7:34 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** They are so cute! I love how devoted they are to each other!

_(7:35 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** Romelle theyre not together

_(7:35 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** They don’t have to be together for someone to see how much they care about each other

_(7:36 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Yeah everyone except themselves. I swear they’re the most obliviously pining idiots in the world.

_(7:38 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Even more than Shiro

_(7:40 PM)_ **TakaSea:** I’m sorry?

_(7:41 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** hes right

_(7:41 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Oh yeah hes definitely right

_(7:42 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** so how do we get them to confess

_(7:43 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I think we should leave them alone. They should work this out on their own.

_(7:45 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Romelle I cannot handle any more of this please

_(7:48 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Yes, but knowing those two whatever you plan will backfire on them and they’ll end up thinking one of them hates the other. They should really work this out themselves. I don’t want to create a rift between them when they’re so close.

_(7:50 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Thank you Romelle

_(7:50 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** You, on the other hand, need to go ask that boy out right now you oblivious idiot

_(7:51 PM)_ **TakaSea:** What?

_(7:52 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Fine, for now we’ll leave them be

_(7:52 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** nooooo

_(7:52 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** aaaaaahhhhhhhh

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(8:50 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** where did you go?  
 ****

_(8:51 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m in the kitchen. i see you’re awake now lol

_(8:52 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** yeah. could you bring me some water?

_(8:52 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah one sec

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting with _Lesbeauty_**

_(8:50 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** AAAAHHHH  
 ****

_(8:52 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Hello Matt!

_(8:52 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ROMELLE I LOVE YOU

_(8:53 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** What have I done to warrant this?

_(8:54 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ROMELLE 

_(8:54 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** HE DID IT

_(8:54 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Who did what?

_(8:54 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** SHIRO ASKED ME OUT ROMELLE

_(8:55 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** He said what you said made him realize he had nothing to worry about if he asked me out

_(8:56 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** That’s wonderful Matt! I’m glad I helped push him in the right direction!

_(8:57 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Oh fuck what do I wear??

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_TakaSea_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**   
****

_(9:02 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Look who is on my couch  
 ****

_(9:03 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** he was only up here because i dont feel good shiro please dont put him outside

_(9:03 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** what the hell??

_(9:04 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** keith he was talking about lance not the dog

_(9:04 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** oh

**_GravitationalPull_** **sent (1) [** **video** **]**

_(9:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shiro please stop laughing at me  
 ****

_(9:05 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** WAIT LANCE 

_(9:06 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** come back

_(9:07 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** stop make grabby hands i want a drink smh

_(9:08 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** are you wearing my pajamas?

_(9:08 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Lance doesn’t own plaid pants what is he wearing

_(9:08 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Nevermind

_(9:09 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** why are you wearing his pajamas?

_(9:10 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** have you seriously been with him all day??

_(9:10 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Keith must really be sick if they haven’t fought at all

_(9:12 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Alright, stop it. 

_(9:12 PM)_ **TakaSea:** KEITH JUST TOLD LANCE HE LOOKS CUTE IN HIS CLOTHES

_(9:12 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Oh shit wrong chat

_(9:13 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** AAAHHH MY HEART IS MELTING

_(9:14 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** ew affection

_(9:15 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** !!!!!

_(9:16 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Oh my god

_(9:18 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I love how much you two care about each other. It’s refreshing to see.

_(9:19 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Romelle, our new queen, strikes again

_(9:20 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I’m not striking anything! 

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _TakaSea_**

_(9:18 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** you know what?  
 ****

_(9:18 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** fuck it

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

_(9:20 PM)_ **TakaSea:** It was a figure of speech Romelle  
 ****

**_GravitationalPull_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**

_(9:20 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** stop  
 ****

_(9:21 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** ?? i haven’t done anything??

_(9:21 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** why did you send a picture of me sitting on the couch?

_(9:22 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** If I were straight…

_(9:22 PM)_ **TakaSea:** I was expecting a certain follow up comment from Keith and now I’m confused that it never came

_(9:22 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** Keith what did i do?

_(9:28 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** oh man the chat went dead real quick

_(9:28 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** yeah what the fuck happened?

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Kick_**

_(9:30 PM)_ **TakaSea:** He was going to follow up that “stop” with “you’re too cute”. That’s why he took the picture. And then he got scared and he left it like that and now Lance thinks he did something wrong.

_(9:31 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You were right Romelle, it backfired.

_(9:32 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** damn

_(9:32 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** I was really hoping they could work themselves out.

_(9:33 PM)_ **TakaSea:** Excuse me I hear screaming I’ll be back

_(9:34 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Oh man I really hope they’re not fighting

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_TakaSea_ sent (1) [** **video** **]**   
****

_(9:36 PM)_ **TakaSea:** This is the last thing I expected.  
 ****

_(9:37 PM)_ **Sunshine:** OH MY GOD

_(9:37 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** TICKLE WAR

_(9:38 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Keith won even though he’s sick?

_(9:39 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Sis you don’t know how ticklish Lance is

_(9:39 PM)_ **Sunshine:** Get behind his knees or his thighs and he doesn’t stand a chance

_(9:40 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** that so?

_(9:40 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** HUNK

_(9:42 PM)_ **TakaSea:** I’m going to bed. Turn the tv off when you guys are done.

_(9:43 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** will do

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

**_GravitationalPull_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**   
****

_(9:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** when did you take another picture of me??  
 ****

_(9:45 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** did i do something again?

_(9:47 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** youre just too cute

_(9:48 PM)_ **GravitationalPull:** hurry up so we can finish this last movie

_(9:50 PM)_ **OurConstellation:** okay. yeah, definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romelle x Allura or Romelle x Pidge?
> 
> This ended up being 13 pages. I had the day out of classes because of a nasty ice storm so I just...kept writing, all day, and couldn't find a satisfying place to stop. oops? My Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow and I'm SO excited to go home for an ENTIRE WEEK! I get to see my dog! and cuddle my dog! and play with my dog!
> 
> If you have ideas for this fic feel free to share them! and if you have any usernames you think they would come up with, you can share those too! Coming up with the usernames is my favorite part of the whole fic probably lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	13. Galaxies Collide and Merge Into Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of name changing, essay keith appears for a brief moment, pidge interferes with romellura, some nice platonic plance bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's who
> 
> Shiro -- TakaSea/AsteroidBelt  
> Keith -- GravitationalPull/Supernova  
> Lance -- OurConstellation/OrionNebula  
> Pidge -- SeaPidgeon/BlackHole/SaturnEclipse  
> Hunk -- Sunshine/ArtificialLight/CoronalLoops  
> Allura -- EnterSandQueen/SpiralGalaxy  
> Matt -- OrangeSaltWater/Pluto  
> Romelle -- Lesbeauty/PillarsOfCreation
> 
> Normally I wouldn't put what their names change to in the beginning notes but theres...a LOT of name changes and it was difficult even for me to remember who was who so  
> Not in complete chronological order  
> Typos are intentional

**_Sunshine_ is chatting with _OurConstellation_**

_(6:15 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Hey buddy, make it home okay this morning?  
****

_(6:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** yep, getting ready for work mpw

 _(6:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** *now

 _(6:20 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Great! Did you have fun yesterday? You spent a lot of time with Keith, huh?

 _(6:22 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** yeah, it was pretty nice actually. he was sick so he was kind of clingy all day. made me feel pretty good to be depended on lol

 _(6:23 AM)_ **Sunshine:** I know there’s more to that but I also know you’re busy getting ready so I’m not going to push it

 _(6:23 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Have fun at work today buddy! 

 _(6:28 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** thanks Hunk

 

 

**_SeaPidgeon_ is chatting in _Summer Break???_**

**_SeaPidgeon_ renamed the chat _Summer Bored_**  
****

_(9:56 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** if youre that bored go do something  
****

_(9:57 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** go do something with me

 _(9:57 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** no you stole my aloe im angry at you

 _(9:58 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** im not the one that gave you the sunburn

 _(9:59 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** at least lance tried to make it RIGHT

 _(10:00 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Guys

 _(10:00 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** no shit sherlock he was TRYING to make you feel better

 _(10:01 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Guys

 _(10:01 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i wouldve felt better FASTER if you had given me back my aloe

 _(10:01 AM)_ **Sunshine:** GUYS

 _(10:02 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** WHAT

 _(10:03 AM)_ **Sunshine:** Stop fighting.

 _(10:04 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** hunk go do something with me

**_GravitationalPull_ changed _Sunshine_ ’s name to _ArtificialLight_**

_(10:05 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** what the fuck  
****

_(10:06 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** i was casually lurking until you did the bad

 _(10:06 AM)_ **ArtificialLight:** I think I should be upset about this?

 _(10:08 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** your name hurt me hunk. my skin burned every time i read it.

 _(10:09 AM)_ **ArtificialLight:** Acceptable

 _(10:09 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** he must perish

 _(10:09 AM)_ **LesBeauty:** You two have…differing opinions…

 _(10:11 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** maybe not perish but punish is good

 _(10:12 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** just give me a good pat on the back. that’s punishment.

 _(10:14 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** OH MY GOD SHIRO I FUCJIN HAYE YOU

 _(10:15 AM)_ **TakaSea:** He said pat him on the back

 _(10:16 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** PUNISHMENT FULFILLED

 _(10:17 AM)_ **OurConstellation:** i’m muting this chat

**_SeaPidgeon_ changed _OurConstellation_ ’s name to _Traitor_**

_(10:19 AM)_ **Traitor:** i’m working stop  
****

_(10:19 AM)_ **Traitor:** make a new chat without me or something if muting this one is such a big deal

 _(10:22 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** pidge i s2g if you make another chat i will stick you in a tanning bed and hot glue it shut

 _(10:22 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** aaaaAAAAAHHHH

**_GravitationalPull_ changed _Traitor_ ’s name to _OrionNebula_**

_(10:26 AM)_ **LesBeauty:** What is the Orion Nebula?  
****

_(10:29 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** beautiful 

 _(10:31 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Just googled it

 _(10:31 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** And it is now my phone background

 _(10:35 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** nerd

 

 

**_GravitationalPull_ is chatting with _TakaSea_**

_(10:30 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** WHY DID I SAY THAT

 _(10:30 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** WHAT DI DI JUST DO

 _(10:30 AM)_ **TakaSea:** Your flirting has increased tenfold. Maybe he’ll finally take the hint

 _(10:31 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i dont WANT him to take a hint shiro! i like what we have as it is and i dont want to ruin it

 _(10:32 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** but it felt so good to be with him yesterday

 _(10:33 AM)_ **TakaSea:** You’re going to have to decide what you want. I think a little bit of risk would be worth it in the end. But use your best judgement. 

 _(10:35 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** i hate this

 

 

**_OrangeSaltWater_ is chatting with _GravitationalPull_**

_(10:33 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** You better snatch that nebula up before i steal it  
****

_(10:34 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** shut up go make out with shiro

 _(10:34 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** yessir

 _(10:42 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** why are you on my porch

 _(10:42 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Just trying to do wha tyou told me ;)

 _(10:45 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** matt get off my porch

 _(10:45 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** stop yelling

 _(10:45 AM)_ **GravitationalPull:** mATT GET OFF MY PORCH

 

 

**_TakaSea_ is chatting in _Kick_**

**_TakaSea_ sent (1) [** **screenshot** **]**  
****

_(10:40 AM)_ **TakaSea:** They’re both idiots and I hate them  
****

_(10:41 AM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** so, what im gathering is, they BOTH have feelings for each other, they BOTH enjoy each others company, and they BOTH want to be with the other, but they BOTH think the other DOESNT have feelings for them and they dont want to ‘ruin’ their friendship

 _(10:42 AM)_ **ArtificialLight:** Congratulations! You got it right on the nose

 _(10:43 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** * wipes tear* theyre perfect for each other

 _(10:43 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** It is quite painful to watch…

 _(10:45 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** i want to laugh at them but it’s reached the point where the pain isnt funny anymore

 _(10:45 AM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Aww pidgey has a heart

 _(10:46 AM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** Fuck Off

 _(10:48 AM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Ah, siblings

 

 

**_OrionNebula_ is chatting in _Summer Bored_**

**_OrionNebula_ changed _GravitationalPull_ ’s name to _Supernova_**  
****

_(2:48 PM)_ **Lesbeauty:** Oh! Can I have a neat space name too??  
****

_(2:51 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** of course of course!

**_SeaPidgeon_ changed _Lesbeauty_ ’s name to _PillarsOfCreation_**

_(2:54 PM)_ **PillarsOfCreation:** Oh my goodness I love this! They’re beautiful and they are now my phone background! Thank you Pidge!  
****

_(2:55 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** youre welcome. theyre my background too. prettiest nebula in the universe :)

 _(2:57 PM)_ **Supernova:** well

 _(2:57 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** shut up this appeals to me more than your nebula does

 _(2:59 PM)_ **ArtificialLight:** Are…you still talking about the things in space?

 _(3:00 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** yes

 _(3:00 PM)_ **Supernova:** of course we are

 _(3:01 PM)_ **ArtificialLight:** Okaayyyy

 _(3:01 PM)_ **ArtificialLight:** Are we all changing names? Because I really want to change mine. No offense Keith

 _(3:03 PM)_ **Supernova:** hey i worked hard to come up with that name you know

 _(3:04 PM)_ **ArtificialLight:** I said no offense :(

 _(3:05 PM)_ **Supernova:** no not you too with the emojis

 _(3:06 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** aww what’s the matter, Keithy doesn’t like emojis? :)

 _(3:06 PM)_ **Supernova:** Wh- dont call me that

**_OrangeSaltWater_ changed _ArtificialLight_ ’s name to _CoronalLoops_**

_(3:06 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Still sun related without saying sun ;)  
****

_(3:07 PM)_ **CoronalLoop:** Thanks Matt!

 _(3:08 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** Np!

 

 

**_EnterSandQueen_ is chatting with _SeaPidgeon_**

_(2:58 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** ur not subtle  
****

_(2:59 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** wasnt trying to be ;)

 _(3:00 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** damn holts and their winking emojis

 _(3:00 PM)_ **SeaPidgeon:** ;)))

 

 

**_OrionNebula_ is chatting in _Summer Bored_**

**_OrionNebula_ renamed the chat _A Galaxy Far Far Away_**  
****

**_OrionNebula_ changed _SeaPidgeon_ ’s name to _BlackHole_**  
****

_(4:23 PM)_ **BlackHole:** oi  
****

_(4:24 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** ¿que?

 _(4:24 PM)_ **Supernova:** hes not wrong

 _(4:25 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** ^^^

 _(4:26 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** is everyone changing names?

 _(4:26 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** chat name changed gotta match the theme

**_OrionNebula_ changed _BlackHole_ ’s name to _SaturnEclipse_**

_(4:27 PM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** why am i an event?  
****

_(4:27 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** because it’s cool looking

 _(4:32 PM)_ **EnterSandQueen:** help

**_TakaSea_ changed _EnterSandQueen_ ’s name to _SpiralGalaxy_**

_(4:35 PM)_ **OrangeSaltWater:** A wild shiro appears  
****

**_TakaSea_ changed _OrangeSaltWater_ ’s name to _Pluto_**

_(4:39 PM)_ **Pluto:** Hey-  
****

_(4:39 PM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** heh

 _(4:40 PM)_ **Pluto:** Gremlin

 

 

**_OrionNebula_ is chatting with _Supernova_**

_(5:02 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** hey, how are you feeling today?  
****

_(5:21 PM)_ **Supernova:** better. still a little sick and everything hurts to touch, but it’s not as bad as yesterday

 _(5:23 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** that’s better than feeling worse i guess

 _(5:23 PM)_ **Supernova:** yeah

 _(5:24 PM)_ **Supernova:** thanks for taking care of me yesterday. it was really nice of you.

 _(5:25 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** i mean, it was kinda my fault you got so burnt in the first place. besides, what else are friends for?

 _(5:36 PM)_ **Supernova:** haha yeah. what else are friends for

 

 

**_Supernova_ is chatting with _TakaSea_**

_(5:40 PM)_ **Supernova:** shiro  
****

_(5:40 PM)_ **Supernova:** wait

 

 

**_Supernova_ is chatting in _A Galaxy Far Far Away_**

**_Supernova_ changed _TakaSea_ ’s name to AsteroidBelt**  
****

  
****

**_Supernova_ is chatting with _AsteroidBelt_**

_(5:42 PM)_ **Supernova:** shiro  
****

_(5:44 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Keith

 _(5:44 PM)_ **Supernova:** he called us friends

 _(5:45 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Isn’t that a good thing? I thought you wanted to be friends with Lance

 _(5:47 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Keith

 _(5:48 PM)_ **Supernova:** i thought i did but now i want to bash my head against the wall

 _(5:49 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Okay, Don’t do that

 _(5:50 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him you don’t want to be friends

 _(5:50 PM)_ **Supernova:** but i DO want to be his friend!

 _(5:51 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Then what’s the problem?

 _(5:52 PM)_ **Supernova:** I DONT KNOW

 _(5:52 PM)_ **Supernova:** considering how we started out i should be thankful he even considers me a friend, even if it did take a few months, but i don’t feel like…i dont know?

 _(5:54 PM)_ **Supernova:** i dont feel…satisfied? with what i am to him?

 _(5:55 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** What you are to him?

 _(5:58 PM)_ **Supernova:** i dont want to just hang out with him with you guys around. i dont want it to be weird that we hang out alone. i don’t want to be his last resort. i want him to feel like he can come to me when he needs someone. i want him to call me so we can lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling together because we have nothing better to do than be in each other’s company. i want it to be normal for him to play with my fingers or lean on my shoulder. i want to be able to hug him without being afraid of someone making a joke out of it. i want to 

 _(5:59 PM)_ **AsteroidBelt:** Keith?

 

 _(6:20 PM)_ **Supernova:** i want to be everything for him

 _(6:20 PM)_ **Supernova:** fuck

 

 

**_CoronalLoops_ is chatting with _OrionNebula_**

_(8:06 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Soooo  
****

_(8:07 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** …sooo?

 _(8:07 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Keith, huh?

 _(8:08 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** you’re going to have to be more specific

 _(8:10 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Dude! He totally called you beautiful

 _(8:11 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** what? no he didn’t

 _(8:13 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Lance, he changed your name BECAUSE he thought that particular nebula was the MOST beautiful. He might as well have written it on his forehead

 _(8:14 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** but he didn’t. you can’t just relate what he said back to your conclusion

 _(8:15 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** I’m going to be straight with you here

 _(8:15 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Even though I know you’re not

 _(8:16 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Keith was flirting with you. Indirectly.

 _(8:17 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** then how is that flirting?

 _(8:19 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Lance

 _(8:20 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** If you would just take the chance to talk to him about it, maybe you’d see that he’s just as scared as you are about this whole situation. 

 _(8:23 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** we’re just friends Hunk

 _(8:25 PM)_ **CoronalLoops:** Alright. Hey, I’ve got to help with chores. Talk to you later bud

 _(8:29 PM)_ **OrionNebula:** yeah. later.

 

 

**_AsteroidBelt_ is chatting in _Kick_**

**_AsteroidBelt_ sent (3) [** **screenshots** **]**  
****

**_CoronalLoops_ sent (2) [** **screenshots** **]**  
****

_(8:32 PM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** i cant believe you two sent those at the exact same time  
****

_(8:34 PM)_ **SpiralGalaxy:** must be a popular time for gay panic

 

 

**_SpiralGalaxy_ is chatting with _Pluto_**

_(8:35 PM)_ **SpiralGalaxy:** help im having a gay panic  
****

_(8:36 PM)_ **Pluto:** I beg of you, allura, PLEASE spare me until morning and i promise i will tend to your gayness

 _(8:37 PM)_ **Pluto:** also

 _(8:37 PM)_ **Pluto:** HA! Suck it princess!

 _(8:37 PM)_ **SpiralGalaxy:** this was a mistake

 

 

**_SaturnEclipse_ is chatting with _OrionNebula_**

**_SaturnEclipse_ sent (1) [** **photo** **]**  
****

_(1:08 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** is that the milky way?  
****

_(1:09 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** yeah it’s really easy to see from my house with no lights around

 _(1:10 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** we should plan a stargazing party out here sometime

 _(1:10 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** seconded

 _(1:12 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** im sorry about this morning

 _(1:12 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** you mean yesterday morning?

 _(1:12 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** shut up im trying to be sentimental here

 _(1:13 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** i shouldnt have bothered you while you were working. you were obviously not having a good day and i shouldnt have added to it with those dumb comments

 _(1:13 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** sorry i called you a traitor. and just so you know i wouldnt make another chat without you. it would be too boring

 _(1:14 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** it’s okay Pidgey. no hard feelings

 _(1:17 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** so, keith huh?

 _(1:18 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** please, any topic but this one, i already had this conversation with Hunk

 _(1:19 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** damn cant believe he beat me to it

 _(1:19 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** so speaking of complicated relationships

 _(1:20 AM)_ **SaturnEclipse:** why the FUCK is Romelle so perfect?? And allura has a crush on her?? what is my head??

 _(1:21 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** oh, this is juicy

 _(1:21 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** settle in Pidgey, i want to know EVERYTHING.

 _(1:22 AM)_ **OrionNebula:** start from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance were awake until four in the morning and somehow ended up on the topic of whether creamy or crunchy peanut butter was better. (it's creamy. creamy is better.)  
> Fun fact: i spent more time researching their new chat names than i did for my persuasive speech worth 25% of my grade in my communications class :') My birthday is in like nine days now and I'm still trying to wrap my head around why it's snowing outside. I'm going to be twenty. What the hell??  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments! It really means the world to me! Also, 191 people have subscribed to this story?? Hello I love all of you! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for my entertainment and to relieve stress, but comments and kudos are still appreciated! 
> 
> Updates will be irregular.
> 
> I will take suggestions for more ideas (for this fic) if you have them!


End file.
